Familiar of Zero: Almost Home
by JustAnotherNerd
Summary: The walls of reality are collapsing. Time and space lose all meaning. And just when you think your home, you find out that God just seems to enjoy kicking you. SiestaXSaito
1. Chapter 1

Basically, I was toying with this idea for a while. There are a couple of reasons I decided to.

1. It seemed like an interesting idea to have Saito SO close to being home, but not quite being there.

2. The nobles can be quite obnoxious, and it seemed funny too have them clash with super heroes.

3. My favorite non-cannon couple is Saito and Siesta, and being able to show her what his home world seemed like the perfect way for them to hook up.

4. A severe lack of love for Siesta. Seriously the poor girl gets no stories on his website.

Non cannon type Fanfic, and I've only seen season one. So in typical comic tradition, we're having the bastard behind all this has been screwin' with time and space. And so Wardes is around. Thank you comic book bullshit.

Obligatory "Where are we Chapter":

Saito stirred himself. He was lying on something rather soft. But what? Last he remembered Siesta was saying…

"Saito… I have a day off tomorrow and I was wondering I you'd like to have lunch with me."

_Right… Then Kirche got involved and the usual over exaggeration of her own chest followed. I couldn't help but get a bit distracted by her and then Louise turned the corner and saw us…_

"YOU DOG!"

…_Then the whipping started. And… nothing. I'm suddenly here. Laying on a rather warm pillow… a warm pillow that smells like… flowers…_

Saito struggled to his feet and looked at what he was laying on. He blushed, and turned away as Siesta began to stir. It seemed he'd been resting his head on the pretty young maids body.

"What… Saito?" she said as she stood up. "W-what happened… The last thing I remember was having to watch Ms. Françoise start whipping you…"

"I honestly have no… is that a dumpster?" Saito said suddenly.

Siesta gave him a confused look.

"Um… A what?"

"It IS a dumpster! Oh! Uh… it's a container we use to put trash in here."

"Ugh!" she gagged, "It stinks!" she was rather confused as to why in the world Saito would be so happy over a box full of garbage.

"Siesta! I… We're… This…" Saito tried to get it out but couldn't utter it…

* * *

Louise held her whip in her right hand, ready to strike again. But there was no one to strike. And she herself was in a completely different place.

"Hello? Saito… Kirche! What are you doing here!"

* * *

Wardes twitched slightly. He shook his head and did his best to stand up. Last thing he remembered, he was in a war zone, chasing after Gandlfr, and…

"What in the world?! I should be dead! I… Fouquet?"

* * *

"SAITO! PUT ME DOWN!" Siesta cried. Saito had leapt at her, pulled her into a tight embrace and lifted her off the ground.

"Home! Siesta! You have no idea…! And your home too! This is earth! We're… We're…!"

He kissed her. Siesta suddenly stopped trying to get out of his tight embrace out of sheer surprise. She had just gotten over the shock, when Saito pulled away. Much to her disappointment.

"Oh god… I wonder where we are…" Saito said. He ran off, noting that they appeared to be in some kind of alley. Then he realized what he just did, and froze, casting a glance at Siesta.

"Um…" he said nervously. "S-sorry. I got a little excited."

They were both quite for a moment. Then they heard a massive explosion.

"Is Miss Françoise trying magic again?"

"If she's here… What on earth happened?"

They both ran to where they heard the explosion… What they saw confused and frightened Saito.

"What is that strange man?" Siesta asked curiously looking at the white faced man in front of them.

"What is he? Well dear girl that's not a very nice thing to say. I suppose I'll simply have to have Harley dearest teach you a lesson in manners. And by teach you a lesson, I mean BEAT some manners into you! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A woman in red pulled out a comically oversized base ball bat. Saito moved in front of Siesta, only to be hit square in the jaw, and knocked to the ground.

"Saito!"

_How could he understand us? Wait! Why am I thinking about that NOW of all times…_

"Since you don't know The Joker, I'm going to assume you also don't know the meaning of a PUNCH line."

Siesta looked up with tear filled eyes.

The Joker pulled out a gun with a punching glove mounted on it. On the glove were brass knuckles. If that thing hit someone, it was going to hurt.

"Say toodles to your boyfriend. He's not going to be picking you up for the movies any time soon. Heh heh heh!"

He pulled the trigger. Out from the brass knuckles spewed some green gas. Saito pushed Siesta away immediately, and then started coughing.

* * *

"Well if you two don't know where we are, what makes you think I will!" Louise said annoyed to Kirche and Tabitha. Then she heard laughter. Laughter that sounded like…

"Darling!" Kirche declared. "Wait for me! I want to know what's so funny~!"

"Stay away from my familiar!"

Tabitha followed quietly.

* * *

When Louise first saw the scene she was enraged beyond words. There was Saito, laughing his head off, with his head in the lap of… that… maid! She gripped he whip more firmly. But the closer they got, the unhappier Siesta seemed to be… this worried her, and she loosened her grip slightly. When she heard Siesta was trying to convince him to breathe, she tossed the whip aside, and ran to the two.

* * *

Siesta had given up trying to talk to Saito, and was in hysterics.

"HELP!" She screamed into the sky with tears in her eyes. "PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"

"What happened," said a new, calm, cool, collected voice. The group looked behind Siesta. There… stood a man. A man in a Bat suit.

"You're not from Gotham are you?" said the strange bat man.

* * *

I get the feeling Saito would know WHO the Joker was, and maybe have a BASIC feel for what he was like, but not necessarily be a comic book expert. So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

What no reviews? You guys are heartless. Nah, just screwin' with ya.

The Plot Thickens

"Bruce, are you sure about this?"

"Positive. This theory has been running through my head for a long time. If there are dimensions where there are alternate versions of us, it must logically follow that there must be SOME world where we don't exist. I think we've finally found residents of one."

Louise watched the bat man talking to a strange window, on the other side of which was a man with very bright clothes, and a strange S symbol. She wasn't sure what it meant.

"How's the boy?"

"He's stopped laughing, but the smile hasn't gone away. That should take another few hours or so."

"So… you think it's connected to the disappearing League members?"

"Not a doubt in my mind."

"Missing league members?" asked Louise.

"We've recently been trying to get into contact with other members of the Justice League. But all contact's been lost since yesterday. We don't know where they are or what they're doing."

* * *

"Listen to me peasant girl… when a noble tells you to… !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The noble man went flying across the street, as a teenage girl picked him up by his neck, and threw him, nowhere near as hard as she could.

"Why you little... Hwaugrn!"

A man with no face socked the remaining man in the stomach, and then grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder, before punching him in the head while he was on the ground.

"Nice touch," Supergirl commented.

"You fools!" the nobleman said. "Do you understand what the government will do to you."

"If you weren't so busy being a tool of the government," The Question told him, "you'd understand what they're doing to control your water supply."

"OH! HERE WE GO!" Green Arrow shouted, throwing his hands into the air. "Thanks fancy boy thanks so much!"

The three left the battered bruised noblemen, as the Question regaled them with his conspiracy theory of this new world.

* * *

"So you think your friends are in our world?" Louise said.

"No doubt," said Batman. They were out of the Bat cave now, and he had taken off his costume Kirche was eyeing at the rather large muscles on their host's body. "And I think that more people are more likely than not going to be, or already have been brought over."

"Wow," said Kirche with a voice dripping with intent to seduce, "strong and a genius. Just my…"

"Don't. I mean it," Bruce said, not even needing to look at her to make her stuff it. Louise shot her a grin full of dislike, while the corners of Tabitha's mouth twitched slightly.

"Uh, master Bruce?" said an old looking butler. He seemed quite anxious about something.

"What is it Alfred?"

"Two Face," said a boy who looked to be in his early twenties. "He disappeared right out of his cell in Arkham. The strange thing is, the electronic records say the door was never opened; there are no signs of any kind of a break out. I get the feeling that it has something to do with whatever brought our guests here."

"Ooh, str-"

"Don't start," advised Dick Grayson, leaving Kirche with her mouth hanging open.

"And there's something else."

Meanwhile, Louise had come to a sudden realization. The maid wasn't here!

* * *

Siesta was the only one in the room where Saito was resting. Though he had stopped laughing, a disturbing grin was still on his face, and his teeth were clenched tightly. Siesta held his hand tightly in her own, trying to look him in the eye.

"Saito…" she said. She wasn't sure if he could hear her, as his grinning face made it appear that he was completely oblivious to the world around him. "Um… I'm sorry that… the man with white skin… he…"

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she looked away from him. Then she noticed Saito's other hand, which was twitching. It slowly rose up and moved towards the hand holding his. His head turned towards hers, the twisted grin showing his teeth. He moved the hand closer and closer… when Louise burst into the room. His hand fell limply, as if the shock of the door opening sapped him of his strength. Louise stared at Saito's turned head, and Siesta's hand clenching Saito's. She ground her teeth and stared daggers at them.

* * *

Louise had dragged Siesta to another part of the mansion.

"Stay away from my familiar!" she yelled at the maid.

"Why?" Siesta asked in a voice that almost sounded like she was begging. "He looks so lonely in there!"

Louise ground her teeth. She couldn't really punish Saito this time, since he was on his sickbed, and Siesta wasn't really HER servant.

"Because… because… BECAUSE!" she was furious, and struggling to find a good reason. The only real reason was that she was mad that Siesta thought of it first. Unbeknownst to her, Kirche was already making her way up to Saito's room.

* * *

"Here," said Nightwing to Batman.

"Oh no…"

Batman walked backwards, staring at the grisly scene before him. Two men lay there, with their bodies slashed open, by an axe like weapon. On the wall was written, "The Phantasm is Forever!"

* * *

There you have it. Please review so that I know what's good, and what needs to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay… I can't think of anything to say.

The Man in the Iron Mask

The alarm of the bank rang, signaling a robbery. A group of mish mash thugs stormed out, wielding guns, and carrying sacks they had stuck the money from the safe, and the jewels from the safety deposit box.

"Get to the car, get to the car!" one of them shouted. Suddenly, he was tackled by a young boy in red, who pinned him down. Then a man in a bat suit jumped in front of the other 4, and simply narrowed his eyes. The men backed up when they suddenly heard a menacing voice say, "Must I do everything?"

"What was…?" asked Robin, when he was suddenly lifted into air by nothing, and thrown at Batman. He tried to catch him, but was knocked to the ground. The two stood up, and looked around.

"Who are you!?" Batman shouted. "Show yourself!"

"I am…" said the voice. Then, in an instant, a bulking figure, with a grey cloak, a metal mask, and a scythe like axe on his right arm appeared out of thin air. "… The Phantasm!"

* * *

Saito had a hand on the bed he'd been using, and his legs were shaking uncontrollably. He tried to walk. _One step at a time,_ he told himself. _One step at_… he keeled over and felt what they'd been feeding him through a tube, exit him through his mouth.

"Oh god…" he moaned. He fumbled with the door knob, before he finally managed to grab it. He turned it, and stumbled through… right into Kirche.

"Oh darling~!" she cried, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see your okay!"

"Kirche?" he asked, his eyes slightly crossed, and his arms pinned.

"Of course it's me Saito! How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said simply. Kirche looked into his room, and noticed the puddle on the ground.

"Ugh…" she said, suddenly aware of how close his mouth was to her. "Why don't we talk after you take a bath?"

"I… what?"

"Wow, you're really not in your right mind are you? I'd better show you the…"

"What are you doing with my familiar!?" Louise was practically foaming at the mouth in rage.

"He's still not feeling too well," Kirche stated, sympathetically patting Saito on the head, who blinked, trying to get his head straight. "I'm simply escorting him to Mr. Waynes bath."

"A noble shouldn't do something so… trivial," Louise shouted back at her.

"Then that means only I can do it," Siesta said, quickly grabbing Saito's hand, and pulling him along.

"Get your hands off him!"

"But you just said that a noble couldn't do it, so I have to be the one."

And whilst these three bickered…

"Ung!"

Batman was slammed against the wall of the bank's safe, whilst his enemy gripped him by his neck. The fight had taken him and the Phantasm right back into it, while Robin dealt with the henchmen outside.

"Fool! I am more than you could ever hope to be!" the man in the metal mask declared.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You're not the real Phantasm, she's dead!"

Phantasm stared at him. "I may not be the Phantasm you knew," he stated, "but I am the Phantasm you now KNOW."

He raised his right hand, ready to bring the axe down. Batman threw a jab, which knocked his opponent back. He didn't let a sliver of the pain he felt after punching metal escape him.

"You can turn invisible, your super strong… Anything else your hiding from me?"

Phantasm looked back.

"Yes. This…" he suddenly rose up into the air, and Batman staggered back. Then Phantasm's left hand reached to two caps on his chest, which he pulled off. "And this."

Suddenly, four tentacles of blood sprang from two holes, hidden by the caps. They wrapped themselves around their victim, and began strangling him. Phantasm looked around in time to see his men come in with Robin struggling between the five of them.

"Ah! Your just in time. Now witness…" he said, as his tentacles of blood squeezed tighter around his enemy. "The death of Batman…"

* * *

"Now then peasants, Let me make this clear to you… You exist to serve the nobles, failure to do so will result in punishment. You are not our equals. You are inferior, and don't EVER forget that."

Louise's father had just finished explaining this to two Super heroes, though he didn't know what they were. The two looked at each other.

"Do you wanna do it? Or should I?" Static asked the Green Lantern. The John Steward Green Lantern to be exact.

"I'll rough him up a bit, and you can have the remains," he answered, raising his power ring.

* * *

Will Batman and Robin make it out of this one? Who is the new man behind the Mask of the Phantasm? And the ultimate question, what influence will a world of Super heroes have on our visitors from another world?


	4. Chapter 4

When we last left our heroes, Batman was being strangled to death by a mysterious figure in the Phantasms clothes, whilst elsewhere Saito was beginning to recover after his run in with the clown prince of crime, The Joker. Meanwhile in another world Green Lantern and Static had come into contact Louise's father, who essentially told two African American super heroes that they were slaves. And now, the thrilling continuation.

Home?

Saito dried off. That bath had done wonders for him. He was just glad that Alfred had gotten him away from the girls bickering so he could take it. He put his clothes on, and walked out. _What a nice day_, he noted.

Batman struggled for breath against the tentacles of blood as Phantasm stood with his arms outstretched, observing the defeat of one the world's most beloved heroes.

"I can't believe so many others have actually had difficulty with such a pitiful…"

"BOSS NO!"

Phantasm turned around and looked at his henchman. "Don't what?"

"Every time someone says somethin' like that he manages to pull something!"

Unbeknownst to them, Batman had managed to get his right hand free, and grab a Batarang.

"Preposterous! Do you honestly think there is some curse attached to such words as, 'You are no match for my power?'"

Batman threw his batarang, and severed the tentacles, leaping up, and kicking his adversary in the head.

Phantasm stumbled back, feeling grateful that he was wearing a metal mask, as opposed to a clothe one.

"Very well. I shall never utter anything like, 'you are no match for my power' again."

Suddenly, he took a punch from his right, but this time by an ungloved hand rather than the one of Batman.

Phantasm was launched threw the banks wall, and into the streets of Gotham. He glanced up, and found a man in red and blue, with an S symbol on his chest.

"Ah! So this is Superman!" he said, lunging at him with his axe. He slashed at him with and… it broke off.

"…" the two stared at each other no less than eight seconds. "… I'm new at this," He stated in a self disappointed voice.

"Even the Joker was at some point," Superman said.

Another punch to the head and he was on the ground. One could practically see the stars circling around his head.

* * *

"You know I didn't ask for your help," Batman told his savior.

"You didn't, but Wayne did," Superman shot back grinning.

"Okay, that's the last of them," Robin said, having finished tying up the last of Phantasms henchmen.

"Wait… where's Phantasm?" Batman asked.

"I thought Superman had him."

"I thought you had him," Superman told Batman.

Suddenly the ropes around the henchmen were snapped by an invisible force, and one by one, they disappeared.

"My god!" Superman shouted.

* * *

"Bruce are you sure you don't need my help?" Superman asked.

"I think this will be best," Batman answered over the radio. "As he said, he's new at this. He's bound to leave a trail behind. Besides, you'll only be gone a few hours."

"Okay, but if you have any trouble, call me or anyone else, and we'll be there."

Superman had this conversation as he walked up to Wayne mansion and knocked on the door.

"Hello Alfred," he said to the old butler.

"Good day Mr. Kent."

Saito had finished explaining what a comic book was to the three girls, and how he only really knew about Batman and the Joker when Superman had walked in. After introductions were exchanged, the man of steel explained what he was doing there.

"So Batman tells me that your," he said indicating Saito, "actually from some variant of this world. So he suggested that I take you to your hometown. It's a five minute trip for me, and he thought it might do you some good. He left me some cash to give to you."

Saito stared at him. See… home? His lips quivered, and he wiped his eyes.

"I'll be right back," he said, voice cracking.

Saito left the room headed for the bathroom. In the meantime, an idea was playing through Kirche's head. Tabitha sat completely quietly reading her book.

"What's it take be a super hero?" she suddenly asked.

Everyone (except Superman who wasn't aware of how strange a question this was coming from her) gave her a look of surprise.

"If you've got power you have to swear to only use it to protect the weak," he answered simply. "No questions asked, no money gained and no one is any less important than anyone else."

Tabitha stared at him for a moment, before returning to her book, though unbeknownst to anyone, she wasn't really seeing it at the moment.

"Yeah," said Saito, suddenly returning, "that sounds great!"

"Great, we'll just have to make a quick stop though, Batman gave me a check to give to you so you could have a little fun while you were there…"

"HANG ON!" Kirche cried suddenly. "You've got two arms haven't you?"

Louise, who had been sitting patiently, suddenly leapt up.

"What are you saying!" she demanded in a huff.

"Just that walking around his town by himself with money to spend would probably be dull," Kirche stated, grabbing Saito suddenly and pulling his cheek to her own, "So I thought, I should go with him so he has a beautiful girl to show off."

Louise gritted her teeth. "He's my familiar so if anyone should go it should be ME!"

"I said he should have a BEAUTIFUL girl, not a flat one."

"Why you…!"

"It's my home country too!" Siesta suddenly burst out.

Everyone looked at her. She looked incredibly nervous having to compete with nobles, yet determined.

"I…" she stuttered, "I w-want to see Japan! I w-want to see my great-grandfathers home country!"

Saito thought about that for a second. He thought about how if he took anyone who wasn't Louise, she'd kill him. If he took Kirche he'd probably be happy in… SOME ways… but it just didn't feel right somehow. Siesta... he knew what it was like to not be where you belong._ Louise is going to kill me_, he grimaced.

Five minutes later, they were miles above the ground, and flying high speeds towards Saito's home town.

(AN: Since the series never actually mentions Saito's home town, as far as I know, I'm not going to say the destination.)

* * *

Lex Luthor was a lot of things. Businessman. Genius. Criminal mastermind. But one thing he was not, was ready for a hulking figure in a metal mask, to materialize out of thin air, holding the Joker.

"Hey Lexy!" the clown declared. "Me and the missus here just had to WHOA!"

Joker was tossed aside by the hulking figure into the nearest wall.

"I hear you're the one to talk to about weapons against the Justice League," Phantasm said, in a grim voice.

Several hours later, Lex was unveiling everything he'd created for his new "friend." Phantasm was sitting cross legged on his chair, with a coffee table with the weapons laid out on it. Joker eyed them with glee.

"Your battle axe," he started, "coated with liquid Kryptonite, and then dried. Should Superman even approach you, you won't even have to strike him with it before he's weak at the knees. And this," he said, smacking a white hand away from the weapons table, and scowling at who it belonged to, "Is something very special. An energy weapon that I made after doing research on the energy generated from the Green Lantern's ring. It's designed specifically to cut through his energy, and it should do plenty of damage to ANYONE else."

Phantasm looked at the rest of the equipment.

"The equipment for my men I presume?"

"I'm sure they all know what to do with a gun. Just give it to them, and tell them they don't have to reload."

"You've done well Luthor. Once I rule, you are guaranteed a high position."

"I'm flattered," Lex said sarcastically.

"Come clown, we're returning to Gotham so Batman can find me."

* * *

Louise was walking back and forth throughout the mansion, ranting and raving about how the "dog was going to pay for this." Tabitha simply read her book, and Alfred brought her tea, before going to Louise.

"If I may be so bold," he interrupted, "how exactly are you going to punish him?"

"With this!" she steamed, pulling out a horse whip. "Fortunately I had it on me when… Alfred?"

Alfred was walking towards the door.

"Begging your pardon Miss Louise, but there is something rather urgent I really must attend to. It's just come up you see."

Louise watched him leave, and then went back to her ranting and raving.

* * *

"That's what she said Master Bruce," said Alfred to an image of his boss on the computer.

"Thank you Alfred. Oh! And tell those three that I found a friend of theirs while I was out."

"I'll put dinner on immediately s- MASTER DRAKE, PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE BAT-JET!"

"You're no fun!"

* * *

The person Batman happened to pick up was Louise's sister, Eléonore, who was telling them all an intriguing story about two nobles, one with wind magic, which she knew because he used electricity, the other with a strange magical ring, that he used to unleash a strange green light.

"Static and Lantern," Batman stated.

"Who?" Eléonore asked.

"Friends of mine."

"At any rate, the letter I received told me about your friends attack on my father, and so I packed up and was just about to head out when I arrived in this, "Gaa-thum,"" she stated. "Louise, where is that dog? I happen to still have my bags, and I need to unpack."

"Actually, I've been meaning to have a word with you about…"

At that precise moment, Saito and Siesta walked in.

"Ah perfec-," the blonde girl began reaching for her bags.

"Did you enjoy your day dog?" Louise asked sweetly, bending the whip between her hands, and a vein throbbing in her temple.

"Leave me alone," he said. He looked depressed.

"Excuse me?!" Louise cried furiously. "Your off wagging your tail for some maid, showing her your…"

"I said SHUT UP!" he yelled at her.

Louise was stunned for a brief moment, then regained her senses.

"Y-y-you DOG! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MISSTRESS THAT WAY!" she screamed, waving her wand. Everybody (or at least those who knew what was about to happen) took cover.

"OW!" everyone heard.

Saito had grabbed her wrist, and forcibly pulled the wand out of her hand. He then held it right in front of her face, before snapping it. He threw the pieces to the ground, and then glared at Louise.

"Get this through your head, you stuck up brat. I have my own life… No… nevermind. I HAD my own life. But you… you…"

He spun around and walked back out the door, SLAMMING it as hard as he could. Louise blinked. She turned to the others, tears welling up in her eyes.

"W-what was that about?" she sobbed.

Siesta cleared her throat.

"I think I can explain," she said sadly.

"Do it quickly, they're leaving soon."

"What do you mean?"

Bruce Wayne walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal Hawkgirl, the Flash, and J'onn.

"They're going to take you to live at the Watchtower until we can figure out what's going on. And in the meantime I'm going to try and figure out how to get Saito and Siesta back to THERE earth."

"What? Why are you…"

"Confused? Let me tell you straight up," Flash said, not his usual chipper self. He zipped behind the pink haired girl and snatched her whip away from her, dangling it in front of her face. "In this country, we really, really, REALLY hate slavery."

"Slave?"

Louise looked at the heroes surrounding them. Was that what they thought of her here? A slave driver? Was that all she really was?

She trembled, fell to the floor, and started crying.

* * *

Well, SOMETHING happened in Japan, but WHAT? What will become of Saito on his stroll through Gotham? What is the Phantasm's final goal? And most importantly, WHO or WHAT is causing these shifts in time and space? These are questions that time alone can answer.


	5. Chapter 5

When we last left our heroes, the Louise and her friends were about to be separated from Siesta and Saito because of Louise's treating him like a slave. Meanwhile, something apparently happened in Japan. Something that put Saito in such a foul mood that he was willing to shout back to Louise.

Okami Part 1: The Date of Origin

It was going so well, as most dates do. Superman dropped the two off in Saito's hometown, and the first thing that they did was find Siesta a new set of clothes. Saito spent most of that particular shopping trip sitting down and grinning, as Siesta, not quite used to bras, as they didn't exist in her world.

"Um… How does this go on?" she asked. This of course was something Saito was perhaps a little too happy to help her with.

Once they replaced her maid uniform with a pair of jeans and a pink tank top, they stowed it away in a brand new carrier bag that Saito bought, along with the other clothes they'd bought (Bruce had been extremely generous), and headed out to get some lunch.

"What are we having?" Siesta asked, looking very excited. Though unbeknownst to Saito, it had little to do with the culture of her homeland, and more to do with having a nice, long, uninterrupted talk with him. Saito stopped and thought for a minute. Something was bothering him, but anyone who looked at him would swear he was just trying to decide what to eat. That included Siesta.

"Can't decide? What's your favorite food?" she offered. Then it hit the boy.

"I… don't remember…" he said.

Siesta stared at him. Saito felt very uncomfortable.

"Uh… Hey look!" Saito said pointing. What he had found precisely was a toy shop.

"A teddy bear," he said, pointing at the window display. "I had one just like it as a kid!"

"Saito? What was that about not remembering…"

"Wait here."

5 minutes later, he'd returned with a little wolf in his hands.

"Here. Usually when a boy and a girl go out, the boy wins a stuffed prize at a carnival game. But I figured, since there's no carnival…" he trailed off.

"Th-thanks," she said in a concerned voice. "Um… Saito… have you remembered what your country has to offer for food?"

"Hm… OH YEAH!" he said. Siesta breathed a sigh of relief. She had actually been afraid for him.

15 minutes later, the two were sitting at a table, and had ordered some Teriyaki burgers, which Saito wolfed down instantly, before ordering another.

"Saito?" Siesta asked tentatively.

"Hrm?" he answered, his mouth full.

"Why did you forget the kind of food you have here?"

He swallowed loudly.

"I guess…" he coughed, after some of his food went down the wrong pipe. "I guess I've just been gone so long I kind of… forgot."

"But… but it's your home country! You were raised here for 16 years of your life!" Sieta said, leaning in to him. She stared directly into his eyes for eight whole seconds, before backing off. Saito looked back at half of the burger that was left in his hand.

"I'll be fine," he said smiling kindly. "What's done is done. There's really no point…" he trailed off, looking at something behind Siesta. She looked behind her and saw…

* * *

If it had been anyone else, Siesta would probably have wanted to leave them alone. But it wasn't just anybody. It was somebody who Saito HAD to follow. He NEEDED to follow him, and anyone could see why.

The two watched from the window of the boy they'd been following's apartment what they saw, was Saito's birthday. He was laughing, and blowing out the candles on a chocolate cake. Surrounding him were friends, and family Siesta hadn't known he'd had. He had a wrapped a hand around a girl with long light brown hair. As the cake was cut, the girl took some of the icing, and smeared it on his face. Everyone laughed. The Saito Siesta was with was staring with a look of utter despair on his face. But then, the real bombshell was dropped. Saito's older brother stood up, raising a glass.

"Y'know, it's the damndest thing!" he said. "Here I am, supposed to be looking after this little guy, and not but a few months ago, Saito was comin' home from havin' his laptop fixed."

Saito stiffened up.

"The day I was summoned by Louise," he said. Siesta didn't like where this was going.

"I was just going to get some chips at the super market, listening to my mp3 player, full blast, and I make the STUPID decision to jay walk. This blue convertible comes up, Saito spots me and just in time and… Well, it's a good thing he showed up when he did, or I wouldn't e here to celebrate today!"

There was applause all around cheers, and the girl whom Saito's hand was wrapped around kissed him on the cheek.

Siesta looked at Saito as he clenched his fists tightly. She placed her hand on his shoulder, as he shook. He turned and looked at her in one swift moment; she was pulled away from the window, and into a tight embrace, as Saito sobbed into her shoulder.

* * *

The group listened to Siesta's story, except for Eléonore, who hadn't cared enough, and simply waited on the Javelin parked just a few miles away. She was escorted by Flash, who then zipped back. In time to pick up from lunch.

"When he finally calmed down, we still had a few hours. He sent me into something he called a movie theatre and told me to come outside when the show was done. It was like a play, but they used magic to do all sorts of things so everyone watching could see things better. When I came out, Saito was waiting along with Superman, and we came back," She finished.

Everyone looked rather dejected, Louise in particular bore a trembling lip.

"I tried to talk to him, and point out that I hadn't asked when his birthday was either," Siesta said, looking at Louise. "He just said that you wouldn't let me spend enough time with him for me to think to."

"Come on," said Bruce. "It's time to go."

* * *

"Please!" Louise sobbed as they were led to the space craft, the Javelin. "I just want to apologize to him before…"

"I think that would probably put you in danger, more then make things better," Flash said. "Trust me, this is as much for YOUR good as… HOLY…!"

Before their eyes, the Javelin vanished into thin air. They finally saw what it looked like when something vanished into the other world. There was no bright flash of light. There was no explosion. It just vanished. But everything inside it, stayed right where it was. Including Eléonore, who would have hit the ground, had it not been for the Flash. She was panting heavily, which was no surprise as the ground had literally disappeared from beneath her.

"FLASH!" Bruce screamed at his teammate. "Get back to the Batcave! Contact the Watchtower, tell them to do a complete evac of the entire station, then contact the president, tell him to get every plane, space ship and space station down, and do it NOW!"

"I'll tell him to warn the other government's as well," Flash said, running as fast as he dared.

Hawk girl stared after the red blur.

"A lot of people are in trouble aren't they?" she said sadly.

"Unless you know how we can fight something that isn't even an enemy," Bruce answered.

_

* * *

_

Dog! Dog! Dog! Dog! DOG!

He heard the words over and over again in his head, as he stared at his reflection in a mirror. _That's all I ever was to her. That's all I ever will be. What about me! Don't I get a say in any of this? Why should I have to be her dog? Why should I have to do her laundry? Why should I have to fight in wars that have nothing to do with my country? Why should I have to be told how useless I am every single day?! Why me!? WHY!? _Saito pounded his fist against the glass, and sobbed. He looked around him, wiping his eyes with his arm. Then he noticed something. He looked at the display for a wax museum. In it, he saw something incredible.

"Excuse me sir?" he asked a passerby, "I'm Japanese, and I'm not too good with English, could you tell me what that card says?"

"No problem. _This costume belonged to the actual Super Hero, Battle Wolf._

_Real Name: Jonathon Williams_

_A man inspired by Batman, Williams designed this suit with sharp claws for scaling walls, and belt wrapped around his torso to hold any smaller, additional equipment. Sadly, on his first week, he was gassed to death by Gotham's infamous, "Joker". However, he left in his will that, should this museum see fit, the suit was to be placed on display. Williams happened to be an employee. The suit was made of a special material so that it could fit on anybody. This is a special material used to make clothes for dummies, so that no matter what size it was, the clothes could always fit the dummy._"

"Thanks."

"Any time kid."

Saito stared at the figure in front of him. The costume looked tough, strong, grisly.

"Dog huh?" Saito said. "Well if I can't choose whether or not I'm a dog, I can STILL choose the BREED."

Saito looked around on the ground, and spotted a brick.

"Alright Louise," he muttered, picking it up. "You want a dog, I'LL give you a dog!"

* * *

Seems Saito is going to do something drastic. How will this turn out? Gotta catch the next issue kids. Nuff' said.


	6. Chapter 6

Saito's doing something desperate, and the shifts in reality are putting many at risk as they are now affecting vehicles, but not those IN them.

Okami Part 2: Saito Bares his Teeth

Louise had spent some time in her room smothering herself in her pillow. She was finally ready to get up. _No more tears. I just have to talk to him. I'll apologize. I don't care if he does or doesn't forgive me; I STILL have to do something._ She walked out of her room, when she spotted her whip. _Hm… I'll break it! I'll snap it right in front of him!_

She snatched it up and stowed it away, before continuing her walk.

"Where are you going?"

It was Dick. She stared at him.

"I'm going to find my fam-… Saito," she said boldly. "I'm going to find Saito and apologize. Don't try and stop me."

"I wouldn't recommend that. Hasn't Bruce told you yet?"

"I haven't had the chance. I've been out looking for him for the past 3 days. The only clue I've got is the trail of thugs he's been leaving behind recently."

"Trail of thugs?" Kirche asked, coming up behind Louise, and carrying a bag, suggesting she may have had similar ideas to Louise, "What're you talking about?"

"You better have a seat," Dick suggested, leading them into the living room.

* * *

"What a disgusting little peasant," said the nobleman. "Guards, please ensure this peasant knows his place."

The guards drew they're blades… only to be instantly disarmed by a well thrown batarang. They were momentarily taken aback, but then began diving for the weapons. Batman leapt into the air, and kicked one of the bars tables into one of the guards. He spun around and kicked another one who was coming after him from behind in the ribs. The last one, he grabbed a chair and spun around, slamming it over his head. Batman turned and glared at the nobleman.

"Worthless peasants!" He screamed at his guards. He took out his wand, only for Batman to activate the rockets on his heels, and fly towards him in a Superman punch.

"OOF!" he said, as Batman made contact. He was thrown back into the bar. He tumbled over the bar table, and banged against the display of the many drinks, causing them to tumble down on top of him, soaking him in alcohol. He looked like a rather large baby now that he had no guards or wand to defend himself with. Batman cast a shadow over him, as he glared down. The nobleman cowered fearfully.

"Who… what are you?" he asked pathetically.

_How many times do I get asked that? Might as well give him the traditional answer. Not like I got a whole lot else I can do._

"I'm Batman," said the youthful Terry McGinnis, noting the usual reaction of utter terror.

_I wonder how the old man's holdin' up._ He thought; bring his fist up for one final blow to the head.

* * *

"A few days ago, a suit that belonged to an X-hero was stolen. Witnesses say that it was a kid around 16 matching Saito's description."

"Saito would never…!" Louise began, outraged by his accusations, but Bruce continued.

"Shortly afterwards, a weapons shop was robbed as well. Considering everything that Saito's gone through, it fits his psychological profile perfectly."

"Psychological profile?" Kirche asked confused.

"Given his past, the items stolen would make sense to have been stolen by him," Dick explained.

"The only weapons that were stolen originated from Japan. The only thing that wasn't was a bull whip."

"You constantly called him a dog; he steals a terrifying wolf suit. You drag him away from his home country, so he decides to become the all Japanese super-hero. You whip him, so now he's going to whip back," Dick concluded.

Louise thought about that for a moment.

"That makes sense," she said, looking rather neutral.

"The point is, if you go near him in his current state of mind, you may find yourself in serious danger. He's in an extremely dangerous mental state. As a matter of fact, he's already shown himself to have deadly skill. He's been going on a mass hunt of some of the worst gangs in the city. I found the punks near death. Broken bones, barely even able to breathe. Here," he said, pulling pictures out, and putting them on the table, "see for yourselves."

Louise and Kirche looked at the grisly pictures.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Tabitha had been shown to the Gotham library by Barbra Gordon, and had asked for information on Super heroes, and was brought a large stack of newspapers. Unfortunately, she couldn't read the words. Fortunately, Barbra could. She read newspapers about Batman, Superman, and the Flash. Stories about Joker, Braniac, and the Trickster.

"They're quite brave aren't they?" she said, looking at a picture of Braniac. He looked quite formidable, with a doll like face that showed no emotion. "Superheroes… How do you bring yourselves to do it? It goes against your governments laws of no vigilantes."

"We see injustice, and we do something about," Barbra said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We don't have anything like that in my world. Only the law can pass judgment. No one else can even make an attempt to go against a corrupt noble."

Barbra noticed the look of sadness on Tabitha's face.

"Something happened to you that you can't do anything about, didn't it?"

Tabitha didn't answer, and instead kept looking through the newspapers.

"Who's this?"

"Him? Oh his name's the Creeper. A good guy, but a few loose screws rattling around in his head if you catch my drift."

"And this?"

"Oh just some crooked jerk named…"

* * *

"Rupert Thorne! I want to know where he is, and I wanna know NOW!"

It was a young boy, though it was impossible to tell while he was wearing his grisly wolf outfit. Regardless, he was holding a katana up to some two-bit thug's throat.

"I-I got his address right here! We-we were s-supposed to meet tomorrow to…"

"I DON'T CARE!" He yelled, moving in, and throwing the thug aside. He took the address out of his victim's pocket, and tucked it away in his belt.

"Only stealing Japanese weapons, and a whip. A wolf costume. And now you're targeting someone above the law. You've been busy to get all your equipment, AND learn about Gotham's criminals Saito. Or should I call you Battle-wolf?"

Saito glanced over his shoulder.

"Neither. But I happen to be saving the big reveal for someone else. Get lost Bats," he snarled.

"Saito, please… let me help you. I can get you back home, back to your family and you can put all this behind you."

"Put it all behind me?" Saito laughed, backing away from Batman. "Can you put your parents' death behind YOU?"

Batman said nothing.

"Didn't think so."

Saito LEAPT from out the window, crashing through the glass, and used his whip to latch onto a nearby flagpole. He swung off it, and slammed into a nearby building, using the claws that Battle-wolf installed on the suit to scale it, and began running. Batman gave chase.

Unfortunately, Batman hadn't counted on one thing.

"I'll see you some other time Mr. Wayne. Until then, I've got vengeance to extract," Saito declared, leaving Batman, stuck on the other side of a moving train. He'd chased Saito all the way to the Gotham rail road, and by a pure luck, Saito made it to the other side. By the time the train was gone, so was Saito.

* * *

"Well well well. Guess it's my lucky day," Saito said grinning at three individuals, who appeared quite lost.

* * *

Agnes and Julio stood in front of Henrietta, protecting her from the brute that'd dropped down. They'd all found themselves here and were wandering around Gotham for 2 hours, before Meeting this stranger in a wolf costume.

"Who are you?" Agnes demanded, holding her gun up to the wolf man.

"It's the mask isn't it? It's not exactly part of my usual attire. I'm more of a blue, then a black person, aren't I?"

The three recognized the voice almost instantly.

"Saito? Is that you under there?" asked Julio. "What are you doing in that ridiculous costume?"

Saito drew something from the belt around his torso, and threw it at the blonde boy's feet, piercing the ground, and causing him to take a step back.

"What are you doing?!" all three demanded instantly.

"Something I should've done the minute I met each and every one of you!" he said.

"Saito, you're not making any sense," Henrietta told him. "You are a friend of mine, but if you continue to…"

"Shut up!" He yelled at her. This made Julio and Agnes, understandably angry.

"Saito, what do you think you're doing!?"

"Who are you to talk to the queen like that?!"

"I," he said, drawing his katanna, "am the kicked dog who bares his teeth. I… am the 100% Japanese freedom fighter. I… am… OKAMI!"

Okami ran towards the three.

"Saito you idiot," Agnes said, charging him with her sword, along with Julio. Okami pulled out his whip and struck Agnes' leg, causing her to trip. He immediately pushed her over, and stomped on her head, rendering her unconscious.

"One down, two to go," he said. He glanced at Henrietta, who drew her wand.

"Saito," she said pained, yet firmly, "if you make me do this…"

"Don't act like that, you could've prevented it any time you wanted!" he snarled, pointing finger at her. "But you didn't. Instead, you allowed a justice system, designed specifically so the unjust could go free, to continue to exist. Someone has to show you that the world can't go on like that, and that someone is me."

Henrietta stood there, mortified by his words. Julio however, stood ready to face him.

"There are better ways to do this Saito. Just calm down. You're a friend of ours. If you calm down, apologize, then maybe we can sort this…"

"APOLOGIZE!? I'M ALWAYS THE ONE APOLOGIZING! AND FOR WHAT?! SO I CAN GO BACK TO BEING BEATEN AND HUMILIATED, AND FORCED TO NEVER HAVE THE LIFE I WAS MEANT TO LIVE! I'LL SHOW YOU AN APOLOGY PRETTY BOY! GYAAAAAAARRGH!" He lunged at Julio, Katana poised to kill. Julio expertly dodged it, and swung from the right, only for Okami to block it.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But if you're going to hurt her majesty, I WILL have to end you Okami," he said, spitting out the new name.

"You don't have the skills, pretty boy!"

The two clashed, as metal clashed against metal, and blood spilt out from open wounds. Henrietta stood, unsure whether to attack Saito or not. Not only was he her friend, but she didn't think he was evil, just confused. And even if this wasn't going through her head, what if she hit Julio?

The battle went on five minutes, before Julio saw his chance. Whilst the two were engaged in a power struggle with one another, he spotted Agnes' gun, near her unconscious body. He put more weight into his sword, pretending to be trying to force Saito back.

"You are aware that it was by pure luck you managed to get Agnes like that. There's no way someone like you could ever hope to beat her fairly. She made one little error, and you were LUCKY enough to hit her during it."

"I'm done with being told how useless I am, pretty boy. You want luck, I'LL show you luck!"

Okami stomped on the blonde boy's foot. He grimaced in pain, as Okami went in for the kill. Julio leapt to the ground, scooped up Agnes' gun, and fired.

One second. One heart stopping second. Okami's blade landed several feet away from him, for that was what had been shot. Julio stood up, wearing that smug smirk Okami hated.

"You've lost Saito. Your gandalfr powers are no longer effective," he said. Then his expression softened. "I'm sorry."

"…Me too."

Julio went in to time him up with his own whip. Okami took a fighting position. Julio was taken aback.

"Saito," he said desperately, "You won't stand a chance! I've got a sword… You don't… Your powers won't work… Can't you see this is fruitless?"

"Try it then!" Okami spat.

Julio hesitated, fearing he would hurt Saito. But he had to do something. So he ran towards him, sword raised ready to strike. As he brought it down… Okami, quick as a flash, knelt down, grabbed both Julio's arms, and then twisted the sword out of his hands before punching him as hard as he could in the ribs! Julio keeled over in pain, looking up at the grisly wolf man in front of him.

"How…?" he asked.

"Maybe I've always been that good hand-to-hand. Maybe it's just no one bothered to ask. Maybe instead of acting like a smug dick all the time, you should have considered just how much trouble you're in if I'm aware my gandlfr powers won't work without a sword, but I'm still willing to take you!"

With that last word, he kicked Julio's head, rendering him unconscious. Okami looked at Henrietta. She raised her wand, standing her ground firmly, like the queen she was.

"Saito…"

"Okami."

"SAITO," she said more forcefully. "You're acting insane. Get a hold over yourself right now, or I swear that I WILL take actions to bring you down."

"OH YES!" Okami said laughing. "When a dog misbehaves, you have it put down. Simple as that right? Never mind what led to the misbehavior, it couldn't POSSIBLY be that your "noble" best friend is an inconsiderate brat who insists on kicking a dog, with no thought of how HE feels. No, it's the DOG's fault. Each… and every… time."

Henrietta didn't back down. Her wand stayed firmly pointing at him. They stood for 30 seconds… Okami whipped out a Kunai like the one he threw earlier, and hurled it at Henrietta's wand, while jumping to the left. It collided with the wand, and knocked it out of her hand. She gasped and ran to reclaim it… but Okami grabbed her by the collar.

* * *

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"A Japanese kanji. It means, "Okami". The Japanese word… for Wolf," Batman explained.

It was spray painted on the wall. Beneath that, was a note, written in Japanese, and addressed to Batman. He tore it from the wall, and read it.

Batman,

Tell Louise and her sister I've got Agnes, Julio and Henrietta trussed up somewhere, but if she wants to save them, she'll just have to wander Gotham until I find HER. Tell them they die in 24 hours, and that they'd better hurry.

Okami

* * *

Saito's drastic actions are proving dangerous. Just where IS he hiding his former friends? And how… how DID he obtain such incredible skill at hand to hand combat? Find this and more in the continuation of the Okami story next time. 'Nuff said.


	7. Chapter 7

I know that the fact that no one has anything to say should be a good thing since it means people like it, but the fact is, I need both negative and positive feedback because it both motivates me, and tells me what improvements are needed.

Okami Part 3: The Bat and the Wolf

Derflinger sat alone in the Louise's room… Nothing had happened for several weeks now.

"Where is everybody?" he wondered.

* * *

"Uh… boss?" asked a man whose name was Tony. "Me and the guys was just wonderin'… How do you do that stuff you do?"

The Phantasm sat in his chair, counting his share of the money. His tentacles allowed him to grab it right before he rescued his henchmen. He said nothing.

"Uh… Okay… I'll just… leave you to… uh…" Joey turned around and ran out of the room. As fast as he could. The Phantasm took no notice.

* * *

"I want Eléonore and Louise in Gotham Park tomorrow at midnight Mr. Wayne. If they're not there, I'll come to Wayne manner and…"

"No you won't Saito. I've got 3 other leaguers here; you'd be finished the minute you stepped in here."

"…"

"…"

"I'll get them."

"… I know."

Saito had phoned Bruce from a payphone, so there was no point tracing the call. Bruce had put it on speaker so that the other leaguers could hear him. Unfortunately, Louise could also hear by pressing her ear to the door.

"Louise! Where do you think you're going?" Eléonore demanded. "If this has something to do with that dog…"

"Now hold on… If anyone's going to see Saito…" Kirche began

"Saito is MY familiar, and MY responsibility!" Louise raged. "Kirche it has nothing to do with you! Eléonore, if you try to go on about how he's not important…"

"Listen to me Louise…"  
"YOU LISTEN!" Louise screamed at her. "I care about Saito. I dragged him away from his home, I treated him like an inferior creature, and now look what's happened! He's gone insane! He's on the loose! I have to talk to him!"

"Louise…" both girls said, but Louise wasn't having any of it. She whipped out her wand, and threateningly pointed it at them. She huffed, and then walked away. Neither one was willing to follow. But Siesta was. Secretly of course.

* * *

Louise had gotten directions to Gotham Park and waited there an hour early and sat alone in the park. Gotham was no place for a young girl alone at night.

"Well hey there little girl. You look lonely."

Louise looked nervously at the men. The one who had spoken, was sticking his tongue out at her.

"I'm… waiting for someone."

"Oh? Who? BATMAN?" he mocked. His cronies laughed.

"O-Okami…" she said.

"What that loser whose been goin' around beaten up all the small timers? Why would ya waste time with that loser?" the gang all laughed mercilessly. Then one of them was struck over the head with a hefty stick.

"So I only take on small timers do I?" said the boy in the black wolf suit. "Good thing you jokers are as small time as they come."

Three thugs lunged at him, but Okami merely took out his katana to send them scampering. He then turned his attention to their leader. He backed up and tried talked his way out of it.

"H-hey man… c'mon… I was just kiddin'…" he said, smiling the way a dying man always did.

"I've been told I was pathetic far too long. I'm done taking it. And I'm certainly not taking it from a small time loser like YOU!" Okami lunged at him, causing him to fall over. The blade landed right next to his head. His eye widened, and his face showed the most horrified look one could make.

There are two kinds of reactions one can have in this situation. One can either become so terrified your bones become jelly, and one is completely incapable of moving, or, if one is the lucky type, one can get such an incredible adrenaline rush, that one is suddenly the fastest man alive. The Flash excluded of course.

Fortunately for Joey Mason, he was the lucky type. He rolled over on all fours and ran like a dog, before picking himself up and running faster than ANYTHING Saito had seen. He put the sword back in its holster, and turned to face his mistress.

"Where is your sister," he demanded.

"Saito, all you need is me. I dragged you to Tristain, I treated you like an animal, and if I had spoken up and told Eléonore to treat you better…"

"She still would have frowned on me like the useless peasant I am," Saito said simply. "But your point still stands."

Louise breathed a sigh of relief. A batarang suddenly flew between the two, and they turned to see Batman.

"Hello Okami," he said.

"Go away Batman. I'm taking the girl!"

"You know I can't let you do that."

Okami drew his sword, only for Batman to strike it out of his hand with a batarang. He looked at his unarmed hand. No matter.

"Okami, I've had twenty years worth of training, without your Gandflr powers, you've got no chance."

"At least with you, it's an actual fact, and not an overblown ego."

And with that, the wolf ran towards the bat. They fought, tooth and nail, as Okami threw a left hook, and Batman blocked it, nailing him in the gut. Winded, he stumbled back, and Batman leapt upon him, and pinned him down.

"I've been told that Gandlfr's power gives you incredible strength. But without a weapon, you can't…"

Okami began to lift his right arm, despite Batman having him pinned down. He jerked it sharply, and broke free of the bat's iron like grip. And then he punched him right in the side of the head. The Dark Knight rolled to the side, completely dazed. Okami finally turned back to his current goal.

"Follow," he said, gesturing with his finger.

* * *

There are two kinds of reactions one can have when frightened. One can either become so terrified your bones become jelly, and one is completely incapable of moving, or, if one is the lucky type, one can get such an incredible adrenaline rush, that one is suddenly the fastest man alive. The Flash excluded of course.

Unfortunately, Siesta was the type whose bones turned to jelly. As she watched the scene unfold, she could do nothing but tremble. How could Saito become so violent? She had to help him. But her legs didn't want to move. It was only after the man she loved left she found herself able to run to the side of Batman. He was dazed, and clutching his head, groaning.

"So that's how he does it," Batman said.

"Does what?" Siesta asked.

"Utilizes his Gandlfr powers without the aid using a sword or otherwise. I felt them. Under his gloves."

"Felt what?"

"Brass knuckles," said Batman, with a slight grin. "That crafty kid is using brass knuckles to utilize his Gandlfr powers."

* * *

And at last, Okami's secret to going fisticuffs is revealed. Oh just so you know, this story takes place sometime in the middle of the second season. So Saito hasn't married or died for Louise yet.


	8. Chapter 8

For better or worse, Okami's introduction ends today. One more thing, this DC universe is a combination between the animated universe AND the mainstream comics.

Okami Part 4: Confusion

Batman, being Batman, had slipped a tracer on Okami. He had told Siesta that she should return to the mansion before driving off. Where to?

"Gotham Clocktower," Batman said, looking at the screen.

"I've waited long enough," Okami growled in a low voice.

He looked around. All his captives. Everyone who he felt had wronged him. Everyone… he was sweating. It was time to… get on with it.

"So what happens now?" Julio asked smirking.

"Now… I'm going to… to…"

"Kill us?" Julio asked inquisitively.

"Well? Was it worth it, or was it worth it?" Henry asked his partner, as they shoved the money into their big generic sacks that all criminals use.

"Oh it was worth it Henry," said Rudy, shoving cash into his bag. "Thorne is gonna LOVE us for this!"

Once they finished they left the vault.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Rudy pushed the button. There was a deafening explosion, which attracted the attention of the bank staff.

"Oh my word!" cried an accountant named Johnathon Reed. "We've been robbed!"

The bat-signal shone bright in the Gotham City sky. But Batman couldn't see it, as he was inside a clock tower. Nightwing had heard that Killer Croc had gone missing, and was therefore checking out his old hideout in the sewer. Robin had homework. That only left Batgirl to answer the call.

"… and that's the situation," said Commissioner Gordon. "There was an explosion, but the only reason anyone knew that the bank had been robbed was because they hadn't bothered to clean up. No blast marks. Nothing to indicate a break in of any kind. The only clue we've got is some rumors about Thorne having something to do with it."

"We'll take care of it Commissioner Gordon," Batgirl told her unwitting father.

"Oh dis' is just perfect!" Harvey Bullock declared sarcastically. "Not only do we bring in two costumed freaks, but we ain't even got the one wit' the most experience. Instead we got Batgirl and… and I never even heard a' you!"

He was pointing at the new masked face, standing beside Batgirl.

"Dragoness," she said, extending a hand. Bullock gave her a look. She retracted it quickly.

"If it makes you that upset we'll tell Batman as soon as we see him," Batgirl offered. Bullock just grunted and waved a hand in an annoyed motion. Gordon however, responded more positively.

"If you feel that's necessary do it. But you've been doing this for long enough that I feel I you think you can handle it, feel free."

Batgirl smiled, and pulled a salute. The two were about to leave but Bullock cleared his throat.

"Look… I don't really approve much of the whole… costumed vigilante racket," Bullock said, fidgeting slightly, "but… I may have heard somethin' about a guy dressed up like a wolf. Apparently he's been lookin' into Thorne for a while now. He may know where to find him. I think his name was, ah… Oak-uh-me."

"Thanks detective," Batgirl said.

"Yeah, yeah," Bullock said, waving an annoyed hand.

With that, the two were off. The exit of the Dragoness left everyone rubbing their eyes.

"Did that blue broad just fly?" Harvey asked, blinking.

"Harvey, I hate to say it… We've seen allot stranger," Gordon told him, with a hand on his shoulder.

Batman crept up the stairs. Quietly… carefully… He'd done this before. And… he heard them. A heated voice. And a mocking one as well. Idiot! The last thing Okami needed right now was temptation!

"So? This was your plan wasn't it? Are you going to finish the job or not?" Julio asked.

"Don't tempt me pretty boy. I swear to God I'll do it!"

"Julio…!" Louise pleaded. Julio hadn't seen what happened with that gang. Louise had. And she didn't want to think of what would happen if he was tempted. Agnes was trying to find a way to untie herself, as Julio distracted him. Henrietta, the same. Neither of them believed that Saito would go through with it.

"Tempt you? That was your intention from the beginning, wasn't it? Are you saying that you WEREN'T planning to… to…"

Okami raised his sword. And then he brought it down as hard as he could.

"STOP!"

Everyone froze. A trickle of blood went down Julio's forehead as he kept his eyes shut, and bit his lip from the pain. Okami looked around.

"Batman!" Okami growled. Batman threw a grappling rope and wrapped it around his arms. He pulled it tight, and caused him to drop the katana. Julio quickly kicked the sword across the room. Okami ran for it, but Batman tackled him to the ground. He punched him in the head, and tried to keep him pinned down. Okami gave him a head-butt, and knocked him back, stumbling. He leapt to his feet and ran at him, punching his stomach, then his head. Batman rolled with the second punch, performing a shoulder roll. He got into a kneeling position, and kicked his feet out from beneath him. Okami stumbled, and fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Agnes had managed to cut herself free with Okami's sword. She cut Henrietta, and Louise free as well, before they moved over to Julio, who was still trying to deal with the deep cut in his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Louise asked him, wiping the blood from his face. He responded with a pained hissed.

"I'll be fine," he grimaced.

"It looks deep. We'll have to see to it later, before it gets infected. IN THE MEANTIME…!"

She ran towards the fight with the katana in hand.

"You, bat man!" she cried, though unaware that that WAS in fact his name. "Out of the way!"

Batman turned just in time to dodge out of the way of her sword. Okami dodged, and rolled out of the way, as Agnes continued to slash at him. At one point, she attempted to stab, but he spun out of the way, and grabbed her hand. He twisted it out of her hand and shoved her out of the way so he could pick it up. Agnes stood up, and came face to face with his sword.

"You-"

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to keep telling me about how I'm not a real warrior because I'm just using my gandlfr powers. Well let me tell you something," Okami leered down on her, "I do not… never did… nor will I ever… want to be… a warrior!"

He forced her down onto her back with his foot, and prepared to deliver the final strike with his sword.

"Saito DON'T!" Louise begged. Okami looked at her.

"So… is this the part where you beg me to spare the others, and in exchange I get to kill you?" he asked.

"NO!" Louise screamed. There were tears in her eyes. "Saito I-I don't w-want you to kill ANYONE! Saito…" she pleaded walking over to him. He pointed the sword at her. "I understand that I shouldn't have… No I don't. To try and say I understand what you went through is just vain… I… I…"

Agnes struggled to her feet, and began to sneak up on the wolf warrior, but the Dark Knight stopped her by throwing out his hand.

"You're not a murderer Okami," he said gravely. Okami spun around. Everyone could see the panic in his eyes. "What you are is scared. Confused. Hurt. But not evil. Maybe what you are doing is justified… But once you come back to your senses, the question remains. Will YOU be able to live with yourself?"

Okami stared. He looked back at Louise. Then he looked at Batman. His gaze shifted to Agnes and her look of distrust, then Julio, his face bloodied, but his eyes soft. Then Henrietta, her eyes pleading. Back to Louise. Everything he'd been through with them all came flooding back to him. But it was the good times, as well as the bad times. He wanted to hold Louise. But he wanted to strangle her as well. He made a move towards her lovingly, then he retracted from her in disgust. He half lunged at her, then stopped and drew back for fear of hurting her.

"AH!" he screamed. He threw the sword aside, and then ran at the wall. He started punching it with all his might screaming. He was angry and confused. He punched and he punched and he punched. And when he felt blood trickling down his hand under his gloves… he just punched some more. By the time he finished was sobbing on the ground, curled up in a fetal position. He looked at everyone there. He didn't want them to see him like this.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, "Just go away! Leave me alone! I just want…"

He shivered and quaked on the ground, looking thoroughly pathetic.

Agnes started towards him, but Louise and Batman stopped her.

"Let's just go. We owe him at least that. Besides," Louise said, looking her right in the eye. "You spent most of your life longing for revenge over Colbert burning your village. He spent a few weeks seeking vengeance for taking away his world, AND treating him like an inferior."

Agnes let that sink in for a moment. She relinquished, and walked towards the stairs. The others followed her. Louise was last, and turned to take one last look at her familiar. She pulled out her whip. Saito looked at her. She threw the whip into the gears of the clock tower. They crushed it. She walked back out. Okami went back to thinking about everything that had happened in his life. The three women. Louise. He loved her. At one point. But love can only go so far before it needs to be returned. Then it breaks. Kirche. In the end, she'd leave him once she found a more… 'promising ' prospect. Siesta. Sweet, kind, caring Siesta. She always cared about him. Always made it clear that she cared about him. He cared about her. He wished he showed it a little more often…

"Saito?"

Saito turned to face the maid who had entered the clock tower.

"How did-?"

"The Bat-mobile doesn't really go unnoticed. I just had to ask some questions around town. And eventually I… Saito… I… um… h-happy birthday."

Siesta knelt down to the boy she loved, and held him in her arms. He held her back, and breathed in deeply. The sweet scent of sunflowers met him.

"Siesta…" he said breathlessly.

"Don't know anything about his name, but I heard rumors about a guy in a wolf suit seen going into the Gotham clock tower. He might be who your lookin' for."

"Thanks Joey," Batgirl offered her longtime informant. She and dragoness returned to the rooftops. Dragoness flying with her staff, Batgirl with her grappling hook.

"So we may find the Oak-uh-me, the detective mentioned."

"Oh, I think he meant Ok-AW-mi. Okami. It's the Japanese word for wolf."

"Japanese?" Dragoness asked. "Wolf? Like the dog?"

Siesta and Saito were cuddled up together, enjoying each other's body heat. Then there was a slight tapping on the clock. Okami awoke first. He walked out to see what it was. There he saw a young girl clad in a blue leotard, with a leather strap along her torso, to place the stave in her hand. Her mask was quite simple. It was made of light blue cloth, with two eye holes.

"I hear you've been looking into Rupert Thorne," said the Dragoness, to the wolf warrior.

And so, with his quest for vengeance at an end, what will become of Okami? Will he forsake the mask, or join this new hero, in her quest for justice?


	9. Chapter 9

Gathering of the Society

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg! The Batmobile, lost a wheel, and The Joker, got AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-GUK!"

Joker HAD been on his way home, when suddenly a tentacle wrapped around his neck, and dragged him into an alley.

"The time is coming Joker," Phantasm told him, letting him go. "We will soon be rid of the Justice League once and for all."

"Uh-huh. Look Phanny," Joker said, straitening his clothes, and throwing a hand around his shoulder. "I know that where you're from, speaking in that dignified, over dramatic way is the "in" thing, but around here, the only guy who can get away with it is a fella named 'Darkseid'. And the only reason HE gets away with it, is because he's a God." Joker led him further down the alley. "But that line about how you're 'more than Bat's could ever hope to be?' No one's going to take you seriously like that. What you need is to take it easy and just talk like a normal-GUK!"

Phantasm gripped him around his neck, and casually tossed him into a dumpster.

"Why does my speech matter to you clown?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh… Sorry."

"Now, I want you to put a message out to the strongest villains this world has to offer. I'm looking to create an Anti Justice League, simply known as the Society. Make sure to alert your underworld contacts as well. We could always use more cannon fodder."

"Phantasm, round here we call them henchmen-YIKES!" Joker was forced to dodge as the Phantasm reached for his neck, and in the process, smashed his hand through a wall, creating a small hole.

"Just do it. I've already got two generals, and I'm anxious to build my army."

"You got it Phanny! Right away! Post haste!"

* * *

"So… whaddya not say jerk," Joker concluded.

"Me know what me want to do. Me hear all about Phantasm. Me sure me can't smash him, black face man!"

"But Phantasm is very stupid, so he could NEVER lead an entire team!" Joker pointed out.

"That bad point! Me not going anywhere, and not see new leader!"

With that, Bizarro flew off, heading to Gotham, to find Phantasm.

"There's the muscle ya asked for Phanny. Hoo hoo hoo! JINGLE BELLS, BATMAN SMELLS…"

* * *

"Now remember, Bizarro speaks in opposites, so you may find talking to him difficult," Phantasm told Wardes and Fouquet.

"Good-bye! Me am not Bizarro! Me am here to fight you, and am sad to be here!" the ugly creature said, with a big goofy grin.

Wardes looked to Fouquet with a pained look on his face.

"We were part of a great war. I was the Captain of the Griffin Knights. Now look what we've been reduced to! Hiding in a garbage heap, and our most powerful warrior is an idiot who speaks like a mirror!"

"Me think you stupid too!" Bizarro said happily, paying back what he thought was Wardes' compliment. Wardes went silent.

"If you'll excuse me Fouquet, I have to go bang my head against a wall."

Fouquet watched him walk away, and sighed. This was a strange world indeed. Odd magical devices that showed other places, and from what she saw on these devices call TV's, the Staff of Destruction was a very common weapon. She looked at their new leader. He was apparently from their world, and knew them both. Could he be Cromwell? She had herd he'd died, but Wardes told her that so had he, so it was possible that he was back as well. Wasn't it?

"You am ugly. You not have breakfast with Bizarro?" Bizarro asked Fouquet.

"Ugly?!" Fouquet said angrily, forgetting Bizarro's speech mannerisms. She slapped him as hard as she could.

"YOWCH!"

She clutched her hand in pain, having just learned the hard way that Bizarro was all but invincible.

"That a no?" Bizarro asked hopefully.

"Yes! I mean, no, I mean… I… won't think about it… ever," she said, distracted by the pain in her hand.

Bizarro left, looking happy. Fouquet, shaking her hand, to try and get the pain out, walked over to the Phantasm.

"Please tell me that we're going to get more competent members?"

At that moment, what appeared to be a golem made of metal walked through the door, followed by a man who was completely purple, a woman gowned in leaves, a strange white creature, who right before her eyes, transformed into a human being, with a sly smirk, and many, many more.

"We are," came the simple answer.

* * *

And as the Phantasm built his army, two new heroes were busy elsewhere, unaware of the coming danger.

* * *

"Okay, let's think this through," said Okami, as he and Dragoness hid at either side of a door in Thorne mansion, cowering away from the incoming machine gun fire, "at what point, did we lose control?"

* * *

The plot doth appear to be progressing. Special prize in mind if you can name all the villains mentioned in this chapter, and who's Rouge Gallery they belong to.


	10. Chapter 10

Mumblings, Magic and Machine Guns

From the journal of The Question.

Date Unknown.

Days in alternate world, 3 weeks.

_Have barely been able to keep track of days. Still speculation as to whether or not Supergirl has super memory, along with her breath, eyes, and hearing. As we are thus far unsure as to whether or not we will get home, I am keeping this journal in order to ensure that there will be some memory of our previous exploits with the Justice League. Upon initial arrival, met fellow Leaguers, Green Arrow and Supergirl. As the first week passed, we discovered the kind of world we lived on, where mages rule over peasants. Don't believe lack of technology one bit. Convinced governments have computers hidden away in castles operating spy satellites. Watching me and my fellow leaguers right now probably. Governments are extremely paranoid. Have got in several battles with so called nobles, some brought on trying to protect the week from their cruelty, other times because they thought they could take Supergirl as their mistress. Have learned that Nobles are not very intelligent. We all thought that Gotham City was a cesspool. But which is worse? A city full of criminals, with people trying to fix it? Or a world full of criminals in power? A world full of people, who no doubt look down on the peasants with their spy satellites, claiming they have no such technology. I think… Have not written in several hours, and must continue now. Was interrupted by crashing noise. Upon investigation, discovered it was none other than super hero Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle. While I have yet to see under his mask, I do plenty of homework. Have managed to hitch a ride in his flying machine, the Bug. Even as I write this, Arrow berates me for my supposed crackpot conspiracy theories, saying there is no evidence for their being hidden high tech resources on this world. But I know the truth. The less proof there is, the clearer it is that I'm right._

* * *

"You can't do that!" cried Billy Batson cried to a noble, leading a pretty young woman, who looked sad, away.

"Be quiet child, you'll anger them!" said one of the peasants watching the scene.

"Listen to him, peasant," scoffed the noble. "If you offend us, you could be seriously hurt."

Billy stared, as the girl tripped slightly, but the noble simply pushed her along. Tears were forming in her eyes now.

"Get inside the carriage girl. You should feel honored. You will have been deemed worthy to be taken by a noble, and…"

"SHAZAM!"

And several minutes later, the nobles were on the ground, and the young maiden was kissing Captain Marvel on the cheek, making him blush.

"Well… ah… I'll escort these villains to prison!"

He grabbed the nobles and flew off. As he was up in the air, he realized something.

"Would you fellas point me in the direction of your local jailhouse?"

* * *

"No," said Saito to the Dragoness. He reached into one of the pouches on the belt wrapped around his torso. "Here's the address Thorne and some thugs were going to meet about a week ago. Leave me alone."

He turned around, and walked back into the clock tower. Dragoness landed, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now wait just a moment. You can't just back out of this now, Saito."

"You probably think I'm surprised you know my name. I'm really not. Tabitha."

Dragoness drew back in shock.

"It doesn't take someone like Batman to figure it out. You fly with a staff, and Tabitha's familiar is a Dragon. I happen to know that Tabitha is here… The coincidences just keep piling up, don't they 'Dragoness'?"

"…"

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm sick and tired of being a hero."

"…"

Saito began walking back into the clock tower.

"Take that costume off, NOW!"

Saito turned around and glared at her. His mouth, unlike hers was not covered by his mask (most likely because of Battle Wolf's fascination with Batman) so she could see him clenching his teeth.

"You're not the boss of me. I'm done taking orders from…"

"I don't care who you're not taking orders from anymore!" Dragoness yelled at him. "You don't care about protecting people, or stopping evil! All you care about is you!"

Saito stared at her. He couldn't see past her mask, but again, it didn't take a genius to know that she was mad, and not because of some petty, 'the peasant is back talking the noble'.

"A superhero is someone like Battle Wolf, the man whose costume you stole! Barbra told me all about him. Do you know what he did? He was shot three times on his first day, but when he heard Joker was planning to use his gas on the entire city, he limped his way across all of Gotham, and managed to rip open his balloons! It killed him, but he still managed to cut Joker off, and knock him out before the gun wounds and the gas took its toll! He had only the most basic form of boxing on his side. YOU'VE got your powers as gandlfr, and what have you done? Petty thievery, defiling a superheroes memory, and wasted your time on petty revenge! You have the chance to help people, and all you can think about, is what YOU want!"

"… Since when have you been the chatty type?"

* * *

"Siesta…" Saito said softly, shaking the pretty young maid. She rose, gently rubbing her eyes. Saito was no longer wearing his mask.

"Mm… Saito? Are we leaving?"

"Siesta, I want you to go back to Wayne Manor."

"What? But…"

"Just do it."

Siesta stared at him, and then looked behind him, spotting a girl in a tight blue.

"Whose she?" she asked accusingly.

"Don't worry, we're just working on something together."

"Is it dangerous? Are you going to get hurt? Why does your partner have to be another girl?" Siesta demanded, grabbing his wrists tightly, and looking angry.

"Just go back to Wayne Manor. I promise, I'll be back, and I promise I'll be fine, and I won't do anything with the Dragoness."

Siesta stared at him, her face in a fixed expression of anger confusion.

"If you break even one of those promises…" she said, her voice cracking.

"I won't."

* * *

The minute Saito, Dragoness and Batgirl stepped foot on Rupert Thorne's property, Saito broke his second promise. He disarmed one man with a shotgun using a well aimed kunai, only to take a shotgun butt right in his face. He felt blood dripping down his forehead. He wanted to take off his mask, but he couldn't. Batgirl threw a well aimed Bat-a-rang at the thug, and nailed him in the head.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," he lied.

He heard Dragoness babble a few magic words he didn't understand, and a burst of wind knocked a few more thugs down.

"You're a natural," Batgirl said, smiling at Dragoness. Whether she looked pleased or not was anyone's guess.

"So what's the plan?" Saito asked, feeling blood trickle down his face.

"Alright look. You two are still new to this whole thing, so here's what I want you to do. I'll go into the mansion and try and take Thorne out. In the meantime, I want you to circle the house and, being very careful not to get shot, take out his thugs."

"I think we can handle that," Dragoness said, slightly disappointed. She had really wanted to take on the one of the big villains.

* * *

Batgirl crept silently up the stairs. Her ears were pricked in case of any noise, reflecting on how Thorne was a crafty one. He had been laying low at a different manor under a false name. He'd been under investigation for months, and was smart enough to drop off the radar. That was why they needed Okami to give them the address. Batgirl slowly opened the door and… click. Should have been concentrating on the job at hand.

* * *

"She said she'd be here in a few minutes. It's been an hour, we have to go in there!"

"Tabitha," Saito began.

"Dragoness," she corrected, and Saito was reminded how he had practically changed his name to Okami.

"Look, I know it's you under there, you know it's me under here. Does it really matter what I call you?"

"I want to be called The Dragoness."

"Why are you so hung up on this superhero thing?"

"Why did you become Okami?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I want to make a difference," Dragoness said. "Back home I can't do that. Back home, even with my skill in magic there are things I can't change as Tabitha. I thought that I was the only one who went by this but… but look at Batman! He felt helpless as Bruce Wayne, but as Batman… He's a legend! Ask anyone about Batman you'll here legends about how he sucks blood, stories about how he's stopped Two-Face from stealing the 'Twin Ruby Eyes.' I want to stop super villains, fight for truth, justice and all that. I think… I think that The Dragoness is the most relevant thing I could possibly do. I've got allot of skill with magic, and I should put it to some genuine good."

"… I think the mask is getting to you."

"Why?" Dragoness said defensively.

"Because you're talking. Allot."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"… Are you coming Saito?"

"… Call me Okami," he said, pulling his gloves tighter.

* * *

Okami kicked the double doors down. A pair of gangsters moved in, only for a lightning bolt to make them scatter. Dragoness flew in, and then fell down, smacking her staff down hard on one of them. The other one pointed his machine gun at the girl, ready to pull the trigger, only for Okami to throw a kunai at it, knocking it off balance, then run up to him, and punch him right in the face. He was left on the ground several broken teeth, and his partner with a concussion.

"We did it! Now let's find… RUN!"

* * *

Turns out their fight made allot of noise, and as a result, a small horde of gangsters came running down the stairs. The Dynamic Duo was forced to retreat, and hide in the kitchen. They ran to either side of the door, as a hail of gunfire came flooding in.

"Okay…" said Okami, trying to sound calm. "At what point… did we lose control?"

* * *

Feedback is an extremely useful tool, positive or negative. If you have ANYTHING to say, I would love to hear it.


	11. Chapter 11

Fair Play, and Bane

"I am pleased to see so many here, to face a common enemy," Phantasm said. Fouquet sat quietly. To her left was the golem from earlier. It had half a face, and was able to speak, with a strange accent she'd never heard before. Apparently, his name was… Metallo. To her right was the strange transforming white creature from before, introduced itself as the last White Martian. It looked right into her eye… then transformed into a perfect mirror image of her.

"Hi."

Fouquet rolled her chair backwards in surprise, and bumped into Metallo, who looked down at her.

"Hello there," he said, his exposed metallic eye glowing green. Fouquet could only squeal slightly. Being THIS close to such… freaks was a frightening experience. Wardes merely looked agitated at having to sit between such unsophisticated lowlife's as The Trickster, and The Joker.

"Now, we all know why we are here. The Justice League is…"

"Time out, does anybody have any idea why we should listen to this freak? Last I heard, you already took on the bat, and you lost. What makes you think you're qualified to lead a group like this?" asked Captain Cold rudely.

A string of blood burst from his chest, and wrapped around the man's throat, strangling him.

"Well, there's that. There's this," he said, as the blood stream reached down, into one of Cold's pistol, injected itself into the gun, and absorbed the chemical he used to power it. Instantly his blood turned blue, and Captain Cold began to shiver, "and because I've got an axe coated in kryptonite."

"Big deal, I've got a heart of kryptonite, and it's never helped ME!" Metallo jeered.

There was a murmur of agreement around the room.

"Hey! Heeey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey hey hey hey hey hey HEEEEEEEEY!" Trikster said, directly in Wardes' ear.

"What?" he asked, a vein throbbing in his temple.

"Pull my finger."

"If it will make you be quiet, then fine."

Wardes pulled the Trickster's finger… and it came clean off, revealing a string that appeared to be sparkling.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Joker cried.

"Why?" Wardes asked as everyone except he, Fouquet, and everyone far away enough that they felt safe, ducked for cover.

BANG!

Wardes was covered in soot, and his hat had a slight flame on it.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You're alright Tricky," the clown declared.

Trickster grinned goofily.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Wardes asked the heavens, putting his head down in his arms.

* * *

"It's called an air vent. I've seen it in the movies…"

"The what?"

"…the hero will sneak through it. If you use your wind magic to blow that grate…"

"The what?"

"… off, you should be able to levitate us into it. We'll crawl through it, and sneak up behind them."

"That part I understand."

Dragoness pointed her staff at what Okami called an "air vent". There was a burst of wind, and the "grating" was blown off.

"You first," she said, and levitated Okami into the metallic tunnel. Dragoness followed suit.

* * *

"You hear anything?" asked Joey, looking at the other gangsters.

"No… Think we should go in there and GAH!"

The air vent grating dropped down on Ricky the gangster, along with Okami, the Wolf Warrior. Joey raised his gun, but a kunai knocked it out of his hand. The others prepared to fire, but Okami used his whip, and knocked some of them across the face, while a gust of wind burst down from the air vent, knocking the others down. Okami lunged at the ones he distracted, and began throwing punches, and kicks, knocking them down with his (as far as anyone else knew) bare fists. Dragoness dropped down, landing next to Okami.

"Not bad partner… Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine… One of them got me in the eye is all," Okami responded, feeling his left eye swell up. "Let's find Batgirl and Thorne."

* * *

"You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that was me. Seems like every time something good happened to me, something bad was always waiting right around the corner. Karma. That's when I realized I had to change. So I made a list of everything bad I've ever done and, one by one, I'm going to try and make up for all my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person; my name is Earl."

"Maybe you should try that," Tim Drake said to Eléonore.

"How dare you!" she said indignantly.

"Well you told us how all that guy left you. Maybe if you made a list of all the peasants you picked on and tried to cross them all off, karma might get you back."

"Ridiculous! I am a noble! I am above such ridiculous beliefs!" she huffed, and stuck her nose in the air, walking out the door. She suddenly tripped, landing on her face. She got up blushing, and looking angry. She walked off furiously. Tim stared after her, and then got up, picking up his bat-a-rang.

"Heh heh heh."

* * *

In the 1940's, a group of heroes were locked in combat with the forces of evil. They were "The Justice Society of America". One of them was a man in a red mask, and green sweater, with the words "Fair Play" splashed across his chest. He was a man with a perfect memory, perfect logic, and perfect combat abilities. He felt guilty of his unfair talent to instantly be good at everything, and enforced the idea of "Fair Play" on himself. His one flaw was that he felt that EVERYONE should enforce that upon themselves as well. His name was Mr. …

"Terrific, for God's sake, you're killing him!" Jay Garrick (the Golden Age Flash for those who don't know) cried, trying to restrain him. He threw him off, and went back to pounding on the nobleman's face.

"You have more than enough, and you want to raise taxes for people you know can't afford it? What gives you the right!? The fact that you were BORN with magical powers?! That you were BORN with more money than them!? THAT"S…" PUNCH! "… NOT…" CRACK! "… FAIR!!!!!!!!!"

Blood was spurting like a fountain from the nobleman's nose and mouth. There only three teeth left in his mouth. His arms were broken, and blood was trickling down his face. He looked up at Mr. Terrific through swollen eyes. Terrific raised his right hand one more time, looking like he was struggling a great deal, not to bring it down. He finally did, but held back just enough to knock him out, not to kill him. He breathed heavily, as The Flash put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay Terrific," he said.

Terrific could only stare at the "Fair Play" on his chest.

* * *

Okami hugged the wall on the other side of the door, as with Dragoness right across from him. Okami slowly reached for the door knob. He took hold of it… Then he quickly turned it, and dashed into the room with a kunai ready, and Dragoness followed him, with her staff outstretched.

"That's the guy boss!" and Okami recognized the two-bit thug who he'd weaseled the address out of, only a week ago. They were in a study, lined with books. There was a large desk with a man sitting at it, and beside him, was Batgirl, tied to a chair.

"I see. You did the right thing telling me about him, Jeffery," said the man who could only have been Thorne.

"Rupert Thorne I presume?" Dragoness inquired.

"Guilty as charged."

"So you're the one behind the bank robbery."

"Hm… You cut right to the chase don't you little lady? Yes. Quite a genius plan if I do say so myself. It took us 8 months to dig a tunnel from here to Gotham Bank, and another two to use technology to perfectly take the floor out so we could place it back without it looking like it was ever moved. Then once my boys left, they simply blew up the tunnel."

"You're cutting to the chase pretty quickly yourself. Why?" asked Okami.

"Because I highly doubt a pair of rookies like you will be able to tell anyone about this," Thorne grinned, wickedly. "You see, when young Jeffery here warned me of your coming, I asked an old friend to come protect me, should you happen to come to call."

The door behind them slammed shut, revealing a man hiding behind it. A man with tubes running along his arms, and a black wrestling mask.

"Hello."

"Whose this? Some kind of Mexican Wrestler? You brought a Mexican Wrestler for security?"

The man suddenly turned something on his hands. A fluid began pumping into him, and his muscles began to expand, as he became a giant!

"My name… is Bane. I broke Batman's spine once," he said grinning

"Oh…"

"… Crap," finished Dragoness.

* * *

Will the dynamic duo make it out of a fight with a man of such power? Such terror? Tune in next time. Same 0 story… same 0 writer!


	12. Chapter 12

Throwdown in Gotham

Guy Gardner was a member of the Green Lantern Corps, and the last one on Earth. He had important information and was brought into the Bat-cave to discuss it with the three new comers.

"I can't be here, my countries in the middle of a war, they NEED me!"

"It's not that simple," Guy Gardner told the Queen of Tristain.

"Gardner, please explain it to us one more time."

"What more do you want Bats? I can get in contact with Hal, John, and Kyle through the ring, but I can't figure out where they are! Either they're in the same dimension, but something's preventing me from finding the planet they're on, or they're in a DIFFERENT dimension, and something's ALLOWING me to talk to them! What more do you want?!"

"What on earth could possibly have such power?" Agnes asked in awe.

"Mister Mxyzptlk," Superman, Batman, and Guy all said at once, in an uninterested voice.

Agnes blinked. Not only did they instantly know the answer, but… What WAS the answer?

"Mister… Mixilplict?" she asked.

"No, Mister Mxyzptlk," Superman corrected.

"Mister Maxyplickt?" said Henrietta scratching her head.

"Mxyzptlk," stated Batman.

"Mixyisplot?" Julio offered.

"NO YAH DOPE! MXYZPTLK!"

Everyone stared at Queen Henrietta, who clasped her mouth.

"I didn't say that!" she said, panicking, but then she said, "Agnes, your excessively negative, whiny, and war mongering whore!"

Agnes took a step back. "Y-you're majesty?" she croaked.

"And YOU!" she said, turning over to Julio, who also looked shocked, "You're attitude is annoying, you're different colored eyes are stupid, and you're prettier than most of the girls at the academy! EEK!"

She clasped her hands over her mouth, and paled. Julio and Agnes looked confused at having been told such harsh things at the Queen's harsh words.

"Okay, Mxy, you've had your fun."

At that moment, a tiny man in a bowler hat, with a rather large head. When he spoke, he had an odd scratchy voice that sounded like it was above EVERYBODY.

"You wanted me, here I am."

"What in the world is THAT!?" Julio asked, pointing at him.

"Mister Mxyzptlk. An omnipotent being from the fifth dimension. And it's pronounced, mix-yes-spit-lick," Superman explained.

* * *

It was eerily quiet in Wayne Manor. Down in the Bat-cave, the three new-comers were having the situation explained to them. Louise was sitting in the living room, playing with her wand. Flash had dashed off, and found someone who was apparently good with magic, Zatanna. She repaired her wand for her, not that she'd had a chance to use it. She had so much on her mind. Would Saito forgive her? Would he be alright? Who was this Dragoness? And where was Tabitha?!

"Augh! I can't think like this!"

The young pink haired girl stood up and walked out into the hallways rubbing her head, her eyes tightly shut, as she tried to understand what to do. She felt so cooped up in the Manor. She wanted to DO something! Saito could be anywhere! Hurt, dying, alone… Then she bumped into Siesta. Her hair was frizzled, and she looked quite the worse for wear… it was clear that she was just as worried.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Do you think…?"

"I don't know."

Tears began to well up in both their eyes, and then they embraced, sobbing into each other's shoulder. Up till now they had not had much in common. But now they did. Worry, fear, sadness. Something about the worst emotions seemed to bring even the worst enemies together. Suddenly Kirche burst in on the two.

"HE'S ON THE BOX! SAITO'S ON THE BOX!"

* * *

The three girls watched "the box" where a boy in a wolf costume, was clinging to the back of a giant, and a woman in a blue suit flew down, and smacked the giant on the head with her staff, bringing it down with both hands. The giant's head was smashed into the concrete ground.

"Summer Gleeson here, live on the scene of a brawl between infamous, venom powered villain, Bane, and the two newest vigilantes, who have been identified by witnesses as, 'Okami', and 'The Dragoness'. We… OH GOD!"

Ms. Gleeson suddenly dove out of the way, along with whoever was holding the camera, as a chunk of rubble came at them. The camera moved and focused back on the action, as Bane held Okami by the scruff of his neck, and prepared to punch him, until Okami SLASHED at his eyes with his suits claws. Bane let him go, and howled in pain, holding his hands to his face. When he pulled them away, he was met with a wooden staff, smacking him directly in the face, knocking him off his feet! He landed with a CRASH, on his back, and ROARED in rage!

"SAITO!" three voices cried out, as Okami ran towards his fallen foe, only to be grabbed, and tossed towards his partner, crashing into her, and landing against a brick wall! Bane lunged towards the two, and Okami shouted something that sounded like "SCATTER!" and the two went in opposite directions. Bane head butted right into the wall, and got his head stuck! He WRENCHED his head out, breaking taking a chunk of the wall with him, as he looked at his foes, with angry bloodshot eyes. He grabbed a mail box, and threw it at Dragoness, who instinctively used a levitation spell on it, giving Bane enough time to bulrush her, and knock her to the ground! Okami lunged at him, but was grabbed by his neck, and Bane stepped on Dragoness' chest!

"NOW I BREAK YOU!" he cried, gripping Okami's neck, in both his hands, and squeezing so hard, the biceps in his arms began to swell! Okami struggled for breath, grabbing both of Bane's hands, trying to pry them loose! He was dying, the girls could all see it, as they rushed as close to the TV as they possibly could.

A gurgling could be coming from Okami, as his hands slid down to his chest, and Bane grinned wickedly, as Louise sobbed…. Suddenly Okami's hands grabbed two kunai from the belt around his chest, and he JAMMED them into the tubes running down Bane's arms!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bane screamed, as Okami dragged them down his arms, from his shoulders, right down to his hands, and the tubes BURST open, as the venom spewed from it, and Bane began to shrink. As his grip weakened, Okami punched him in the gut, causing him to stumble backwards, and off Dragoness. Okami helped her up, and after she regained her composure, she ran towards Bane, and SMASHED her staff over his head, rendering him unconscious. The camera-man ran the two, but they were already gone.

Louise lay on her back, and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at the other two, who looked to have the same expression on their face.

* * *

Before the fight took them outside, Batgirl had managed to free herself, and join the fight. On their way down town however, Bane had punched her in the head, and knocked her out. Now, her latest trainee's were shaking her awake.

"Are you hurt?" Dragoness asked concerned.

"Just my pride. I should have been prepared, I've fought Bane enough times to know better."

"Hey don't worry about it, we all make mistakes. By the way," Okami said, turning to Dragoness, "I didn't know you packed that much of a punch."

"Wind magic," she said simply, "I made so that the wind surrounded my staff, and the when I hit Bane with it, it was all channeled DIRECTLY towards his body."

"I think Wardes did something like that once," Okami noted. "But he was trying to cut, not bash."

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

"… Bad heads we're partners, good heads, I help avenge all the deaths you've caused," said Two-Face to a mage. The coin went into the air.

"You're not going to let such an important decision rest on a coin toss are you?" he asked, thinking it was some kind of joke. The coin came down.

"Good heads," Two-Face said. BANG! One shot, onto the left side of the noble! BANG! A second shot, hitting the right! SMASH! Out the window he fell, down down down, to the hard ground waiting below!

Then he woke up. Looking to his left, he saw his metal mask. He was not a noble anymore, he reminded himself, looking at the two holes in his chest, which tentacles of blood were able to spurt out of. He was Phantasm. He had Two-Face to thank for that.

* * *

"So you have nothing to do with this?" Superman asked the imp.

"No Supes, I told ya. I can only come every three months, unless YOU want to see me," he retorted. "And who could blame you," he added, poofing up a mirror, and adjusting his bowtie in it.

"So who is?"

"He's from the same place. But he's MUCH more powerful. You can tell because he's got vowels in his name, y'know? Really into watching you super-heroes. Seemed to think the other chumps world needed some, so he started mixing things up a little."

"Why would he think are world needed superheroes?" Julio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably because your world is a cesspool, that needs vigilantes if any justice is gonna be done," he responded absentmindedly, looking at the Bat-jet. "Ooooh! I wonder what THIS does!"

"Don't touch that!" Batman cried out too late. A missile suddenly launched, which Superman rushed in front of, and then zipped out of the cave! He came back with something his hand.

"Mxy, just give us a name. PLEASE," He said firmly.

"Alright, alright, don't get your tight's in a bunch. They call him… Kirby."

"Kirby?"

"Kirby. And that's all I care about knowing. Let's see what shall I do now. Maybe I'll turn all of Gotham into a giant zoo!" he cried excitedly, and Superman rolled his eyes and walked towards him. "Or let loose a GIANT turtle man! Where's you pal Olsen?"

"I've got a letter for you Mxy," Superman said, handing him the envelope he had brought back with him.

"Eh? Who could've written to me?" he asked, opening the letter. "HEY! This isn't for me! It's for some joker named Kltpzyxm! … Ah nuts."

With that, he poofed away.

"What the hell just happened?" Agnes asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for this, "Kirby" to reveal himself," Superman said to Batman.

"Agnes asked a question, and I think we'd all like to hear it answered!" Julio threw in.

"Seems that way. I'll keep trying to figure out a way to access other dimensions. Find Flash, I think his ability to vibrate could come in useful."

"Excuse me, we don't know anything about Mister Mixtillpictyect, could you please tell us what he was talking about?" Henrietta asked.

"Wait… Where's Guy?"

* * *

Next chapter, a terrifying menace attacks a small village in Tristain, and it's up to Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Steward, Kyle Rayner, and Alan Scott to save the day. Tune in next time to see the gathering of lanterns in: "IN BRIGHTEST DAY!"

Mxy at his best: .com/watch?v=dKe4uEveCN0


	13. Chapter 13

In Brightest Day!

"Guy… Guy! Guy WAKE UP!" POW!

Guy Gardner suddenly felt a heavy blow come from his left side, and woke up from the pain.

"Wha happened?" he asked, confusedly.

"You challenged an order from me, so I hit you," Hal Jordan replied. Shortly after being transported to the other world, Guy had managed to meet up with his fellow corp members, Hal Jordan, John Steward, and Kyle Rayner. Among them, was also Static, a superhero from Dakota city, and of course, the original Earth Lantern, Alan Scott. They all exchanged what they had been through, learning only what they already knew. Something was preventing them from exploring space. From there, they agreed to follow Hal, except Guy, who tried to fight him for it, only to be thoroughly trounced.

"Guy, sometimes I… Anyone else smell smoke?"

* * *

"WHY!" Osmond yelled up towards the vagrant doll-faced creature, destroying the academy with burst of energy from its wrists.

"It is my programming," Brainiac replied simply. "I have gathered all the information I need of this world. As is customary, I shall now destroy your world."

"But… but… you have your information, why do we need to die!"

"A low level intelligence organic life form, could not understand the logic of my twelfth level intellect," he simply responded. He then pointed his hand at a young girl with bouncy blonde hair, who cowered in fear. As Brainiac fired, however, a green wall of light suddenly moved in front of the innocent.

"Still an information obsessed maniac, Braniac?" a man in a green and black uniform cried pointing an accusatory finger at the robotic monstrosity!

"Wh-who are you?" the young girl asked, as several other people with similar uniforms, except for two.

"We're the Green Lanterns," said the only one with a cape.

"And Static," said the youngest.

BOOM! The green barrier suddenly shook and trembled.

"'Scuze us, we've got a robot to turn into spare parts," Guy said, as he and his friends flew up, to face Braniac.

It had been an hour since the battle with Bane, and Okami needed some help. He leaned on Dragoness' shoulder as they approached Wayne Manor.

"You ready?" she asked.

"… Yeah," Okami said. It was time to face Louise.

Braniac was punching the barrier the lanterns had entrapped him in. Static, meanwhile, was ushering everyone in the castle to safety.

"I am well aware of the weakness of the rings, lantern corps," Braniac declared from inside the bubble. "Yellow." He fired his ray cannons, and broke through all but one of the barriers. Alan's ring's only weakness was wood. He quickly swung the barrier up into the air, and then threw back to the ground with a mighty SLAM!

"Light him up!" John cried, as Braniac managed to punch his way out of Alan's barrier. Guy flew right up to him, and PUNCHED him with his ring hand, while at the same time creating a giant fist, SLAMMING it directly into his face! Braniac went flying, crashing into the wall of the castle! Then a giant green Hammer SLAMMED down onto the computerized monstrosity. A yellow blast shot up, and the hammer was dissipated. Braniac rose. He fired several blasts, which the Lanterns dodged… for the most part.

"YAARGH!" Guy screamed, as he was zapped in the chest. John caught him with his ring, and then threw him into the air, so that he could regain his place into the sky.

"Regroup!" he called out. The lanterns charged towards Braniac, who fired again, causing them to scatter, as the mechanical menace aimed at each of them and fired rapidly at his enemies. Then Alan flew right up to him! Braniac continued to try and fire at him, only to discover that his bolts of energy had no effect!

POW!

Braniac was smashed into the ground by the fist of the Green Lantern of the Golden Age.

"My ring's only weakness is wood monster! But you are of METAL!"

He grabbed the robot with a giant green hand, squeezed him, and slammed him as hard as he could into the ground once again!

Suddenly, a beam of energy was fired. It was concentrated, and focused entirely on the fist, pushing it back! The robot himself, covered in a yellow energy barrier, preventing the other lanterns from doing anything. Not that it stopped them from trying. For all the good it did, Kyle, Hal, Guy, and John all began firing their beams in with Alan's hand, trying to crush the metal monster!

The power struggle continued for a good 30 seconds, before Braniac appeared to be gaining the advantage.

"Excuse me…"

Braniac's head turned right around, and discovered Static, standing right behind him.

Static raised his hands and suddenly, Braniac's shield began to weaken. He was siphoning Braniac's power supply! The hand of the green lantern's began to push down on Braniac, and hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the beam or shield up! So he did the only thing he could. He jumped out of the way. Braniac stood up, appearing fairly weak. And then a shadow fell over him. He looked up… And the Golem stepped on him.

Hal glanced at Kyle.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" he asked.

"Me," Cattleya explained.

Hal looked from the kind looking, but stern faced young woman, up to the giant rock monster standing on one of the league's worst enemies.

"Remind me not to hand YOU any yellow spray paint."

"Spray…?"

"Oh man, this is gonna be hilarious!" Guy roared, slapping his knee. "Lift the foot, I wanna see what's left of him!"

When the golem lifted its foot, the lantern's all gathered around, followed by the entire school of frightened students.

"Oh-ho MAN!" Guy laughed, clutching his gut, and pointing "Look at him! He's everywhere! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Siesta stared out the second floor window at the two approaching figures. She knew right away who it was, even if it WAS dark. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Before they could knock on the door, she had opened it.

"Hey…" but Siesta interrupted.

"Why do you need support from her? What's wrong with you leg? Take your mask off!"

"Slow down, I-"

"MASK… OFF!" she demanded firmly. She looked unusually furious.

Okami sighed, took his arm off of Dragoness' shoulder, and removed his mask.

"Oh, Saito," Siesta sobbed, a hand over her mouth.

Handsome was not the best word to describe Saito's face. Nor was rustic, or cute… Siesta had always said that Saito had a very simple, likeable face. It was neither too nice, or chiseled, nor was it hideous and deformed. Now that was gone. He had a broken nose, the blood beneath it dried. His black right eye had a gash above it, and his mouth had a long cut down to his chin.

"You promised! You promised you wouldn't get hurt!"

"I tried…"

SLAP!

"OW!"

* * *

And so Okami and Dragoness return to Wayne Manor.

Positive reviews make chapters come faster.

Negative reviews make future chapters better.

Either way, kindly be specific.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Equal Reaction

It was the morning after Tabitha and Saito had returned. It was sunrise, and Tabitha was overlooking the cliff that Wayne Manor was built on. There she stood. Waiting.

"Hey Tabitha!" Kirche shouted. "Saito's going to be okay!" She paused, and looked at her friend. "Are you still wearing that thing?" she said with a little giggle. "They look like… some kind of children's pajama's."

Tabitha looked down at her Dragoness costume. It was basically just a light blue body suit, with a mask, and holster for her staff.

"Hm… Maybe it could use a little more detail…"

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"… I had a dream," she said. "A dream where I stood here, and a man suddenly appeared. The man gives me a ring…"

"Oh!" Kirche gasped, with a hand at her mouth, "Sounds romantic! Was the man a prince?"

"No, it was a green man from the 31st century named Braniac 5, appearing in a bubble."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Suddenly, there was a bright FLASH of light! And from it emerged a green man, in a bubble.

"I need your help."

* * *

Siesta had a sour look on her face, as she helped Alfred clean Saito's wounds down in the Batcave.

"This is going to sting," Alfred warned, bringing up a cotton swab to the cut over his eye. As he dabbed it onto the cut, Saito made a slight, hissing noise.

"What does Iodine DO exactly?" Siesta asked Alfred.

"It disinfects the wound so that it can heal properly."

Siesta looked at Saito's naked upper torso. She grabbed the bottle of iodine and said,

"You've got A LOT of cuts. We'll have to rub some into ALL of them."

Saito grimaced to himself as they proceeded to deal with the rest of his cuts. Once they finished with the bandages, Alfred excused himself, leaving the two to deal with their… 'rough patch'.

"Siesta…" Saito began.

"It's strange. Usually when someone promises they won't get hurt, it usually means that they WON'T GET HURT!" Siesta yelled at him, her eyes tearing up. "Have I misunderstood the concept of promising not to get hurt?"

"I couldn't help it, they jumped me…"

"How did that giant jump you? I could have noticed him!"

"Well… he didn't jump me… I meant before that…"

"So you couldn't even keep them limited to him, you've been getting beaten all night?" she cried in hysterics. She actually seemed like she was ready to add a few more bruises to him. Then they heard the elevator come down. From, it emerged Louise.

"Um…" she said. "Could I speak with Saito… privately?"

Siesta looked from Louise, to Saito. Saito only nodded solemnly to her. Siesta huffed, turned on her heel and stalked towards the elevator. Before she pushed the button, she told Saito, "I seem to recall another promise. That you wouldn't do anything behind my back."

With that, she pushed the button, and the door shut.

"Actually, I promised not to do anything with The Dragoness. Or… Tabitha I guess," Saito said, with an almost self mocking little chuckle. Louise remained straight faced.

"Saito," she began, "I… where do I even start? … I'm sorry."

She looked at Saito. Her familiar… her friend… her…

"I brought you into my world," she continued as Saito stared at her with an unreadable expression. "I may have killed your brother. But that… wasn't my fault. I had no idea. How could I?"

Saito nodded.

"What I AM sorry for, is what I COULD control. I'm sorry for enslaving you. I'm sorry for treating you like a dog. I'm sorry for beating you, humiliating you and offering almost nothing in return."

Saito's face remained expressionless, but his eyes seemed to be getting a little bit teary. Louise moved closer. Her face was inches away from his own.

"I'm sorry for treating you like… my possession. I was just… jealous because… because I… because I… like you. I like you allot. I… Oh… Saito!"

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips were mere inches from his.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she whispered, closing the distance between their lips.

"No."

Louise stopped dead in her tracks. She'd told herself she was ready to hear this. She'd told herself that she expected this… She had been lying. She was sure that once she apologized, everything would be fine… that if she admitted that she cared about him… that she loved him… then they'd be fine.

"If I forgive you, then what happens? We all go back to Tristain? Everything goes back to the way it was? I can't keep doing this Louise. I can't keep acting like I've done something wrong when I haven't."

"I… I just wanted to… apologize before you went back home," she sobbed, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"I'm not going home," he said with a note of finality. Louise looked up to him, taken aback.

"Y-you're not…?"

"I've thought long and hard about this. I've thought about everything, from that mercenary group that attacked the academy, to all the stuff the nobles get away with. I've thought about how the world needs heroes. How we all need someone to look up to. How one person really can make a difference. Tristain needs someone like Batman. And I think it's high time," he finished, clenching his left fist, and showing her his runes, "I put THESE to good use."

"If you'll excuse me," he said getting up, "There's another girl whom I've been neglecting far too long."

He walked over to the elevator while Louise stood perfectly still.

"… And once we get back… will you have… ANYTHING to do with me?"

Saito pushed the elevator button.

"I'll still be you're familiar… I just won't be your tool anymore."

The door shut. And Louise was left alone in a dark, dank cave, holding back tears.

* * *

"Where are we?" Tabitha asked, staring in AWE at the incredible buildings.

"New Metropolis," Braniac 5 responded. "31st century."

Kirche's mouth simply hung open as a carriage flew above their heads.

"Welcome to the future."

* * *

Next: The Dragoness, and The Legion of Super-Heroes!

Reviews. Please. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Dragoness and the Legion of Superheroes

Legion Headquarters, New Metropolis:

"This," Braniac began, "is the NAZI Superman."

He was showing the two girls pictures on a computer screen, something which was so alien to the both of them, that all they could do was stare blankly at the creature on the screen. It was wearing what appeared to be Superman's uniform, but instead of blue, it was primarily green. Rather than the traditional symbol, there was a white circle, with a red border, and an odd symbol neither of the girls recognized. Finally, the cape a darker green compared to the rest of his uniform.

"You see one thousand years ago a scientist named Gerard Shugel, or…" Braniac continued, pressing a button. The image of the NAZI Superman disappeared, to be replaced with a drastically altered Gorilla, with a particularly enhanced cranium.

"The Ultra-Humanite!" Dragoness cried out. Kirche looked completely lost.

"Correct," Braniac responded. "I see you've done your research. Yes the Ultra-Humanite was a brilliant scientist. He fought against the original Justice League many times. However, eventually he discovered that he couldn't continue to switch bodies, and his latest body had become sick. Out of desperation, he sought out an alternate universe, and discovered this creature. He then proceeded to perform an experiment that took away his vulnerability to green kryptonite, and even caused his body to radiate it."

"… But… why? The Ultra-Humanite is a genius, why would he-?"

"Because it was too late for him. He was going to die. So he decided to take a gamble and lock the NAZI Superman in a pocket dimension, and then set a device to let him out one thousand years later. You see, while Superman was in his youth, we… borrowed him to help us. The Humanite discovered this, and realized, that if he sent the NAZI-Superman into the future, he could kill Superman before we sent him back, and save himself. However, and fortunately, he overshot it, and we had long since sent Superman back."

"… That still doesn't explain why you need me," the Dragoness pointed out.

"Superman's only weakness, other than kryptonite, is magic."

"But what about Zatanna? Isn't she a magic powered hero? Why do you need me…?"

"I'm sorry, are you questioning a twelfth intellect?"

"Uh… well… no…"

"Good. Now it's time to suit up."

"Um I already…"

"You can't fight a threat like this in those pajamas."

* * *

Siesta sat in a chair, staring out at the murky rain, pounding against the window of Wayne Manor. She heard the door open behind her, and noticed Saito's reflection. She didn't turn around to face him.

"Siesta…"

No response. Saito cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Siesta"

No response.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"What happened in the Batcave with Louise?"

"I told her I'm sick of pretending everything's okay when it isn't."

"Hmph."

Saito put his arms around the young maiden's body, and nuzzled his face in the back of her head, breathing in her feminine scent. Siesta turned around slowly, until both their foreheads were touching. They stared into each other's eyes for ten seconds. Then their lips began to move closer together.

* * *

"Wow," said Kirche, looking at Tabitha's impressive new attire. Rather than what had essentially been a blue ski mask and some rather plain light blue tights, they now had elegant gold décor, with a great golden dragon splashed across her chest, the wings spreading across it perfectly symmetrically. Her mask now had a pair of goggles, in place of the glasses that had previously been awkwardly placed over the mask, tape there by Batgirl. The goggles were an impressive diamond color, which almost seemed to have replaced her other eyes. But perhaps the greatest change was the cape. Perhaps it was the addition of the cape that truly made it appear so intimidating. It shrouded over her shoulders, stopping just short of her heels, and along the edge of the entire thing was the same gold trim the rest of the costume had, as well as the same dragon symbol on the chest, but much larger. Apart from this, the primary color was the same shade of blue as her own familiar.

"How is it?" she asked, clenching her fists, and putting them at her hips, and puffing out her chest. Despite her small stature, in this outfit, she seemed to be mighty.

"And her goggles do more than hide her identity. Lights off," Brainiac said, and the lights went off. There was a slight clicking noise, and Kirche suddenly saw a pair of green glowing eyes.

"I can see!" Tabitha cried excitedly, and Kirche had trouble believing this was the same girl who would hardly say two words a sentence.

"Lights on," Braniac said, and it was so, and this time Kirche could see him turn a small knob, and heard the same clicking. The light green changed to an intimidating red, which was completely at odds with how Tabitha reacted. She suddenly screamed and stumbled back, tripping over her cape, and suddenly looking quite silly.

"Tabitha! What's wrong?" Kirche said, reaching a hand out in concern.

"Stay away!" she cried out fearfully.

"Stay calm," Brainy offered in a surprisingly soothing voice for a machine, and Kirche heard Tabitha's breathing slow. "That's just the x-ray vision. It will let you see through walls. Your just looking past Kirche's skin, and seeing her bones."

Tabitha took one more deep breath, and exhaled, as Brainiac switched her goggles back to normal vision.

"That was… incredible," Tabitha said, standing up slowly, using her staff for leverage. "Now… there's a problem that I've been meaning to…"

"You can't use magic while using a flight spell," Brainiac said.

"… How did you know that?"

"It's not important…"

"Yes, yes it is," Tabitha said sternly, appearing rather intimidating again, perhaps because her face couldn't be seen at all. "How do you know so much about me? Why did you pick me a rookie, over countless more experienced…"

"It's not important," Braniac repeated simply.

"Oh… I guess you're right," Tabitha responded, in a voice that almost seemed hypnotized.

"Now take the elevator up. The other Legionaires will be there to assist you. I, in the meantime will be monitoring things from here."

"Alright…" she said, turning around and heading for the elevator.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he tossed her a ring with an L on it, which she caught.

"That… is a Legion Flight Ring. Not only will it let you fly, but it will surround you in a force field that will protect you from even NAZI Superman."

"Thank you," said the Dragoness.

She entered the elevator, and said, "Main floor."

"Do you think she has a cha…" Kirche said, before she stopped completely, frozen in her tracks.

A cigar suddenly appeared in Brainiac 5's hand.

"Sharp kid," he said, chomping on it with an uncharacteristic grin. He looked over to the girl who had been frozen completely in time. "Sorry sweetheart, but sometimes ol' Kirby just has to have a cigar."

* * *

There was a celebration at Tristain Magical Academy, celebrating the blessing that was the Green Lantern Corps. But the delicate Cattleya was staying in her own room, with the tiny animals that so often were gathered around her. She looked towards the puppy that was staring directly at her, and rubbed his head.

"Is something wrong?" she asked it kindly.

"I am lacking a proper body," the puppy responded in a flat emotionless voice.

Cattleya drew back in surprise, and then she fell right out of her bed as the puppies body began to write, and bits of metal appeared all over its tiny body, and it's eyes turned green. It crept towards the innocent young woman, who was frozen with fear at what was happening.

"There also seems to be an unfortunate glitch in my design, as I am programmed for vengeance."

The last thing Cattleya saw was the green demonic green eyes of the former puppy.

* * *

I'm going with the Braniac from the DCAU, who did in fact have the ability to possess organic creatures, just so you know.

Wow, how long has it even been since I actually added to this story? Too long. But simply put, I haven't been that motivated, and college has been a nightmare…

But you know what would REALLY motivate me? Reviews! Positive, negative, it don't matter, just tell me what you think, and I might have the next chapter up faster next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Editor's Page

Holy crap, how long has it been? Y'see true believers, I'm in college, and a geek, AND living on campus. That means that I have to balance my education, with my job, my social life, AND the various movies I want to watch, games I want to play and books I want to read. It makes it really easy to lose interest in something that not many seem to care about. The thing is, I know you're out there. I can hear you breathing. If you really want the story to not go on another year long hiatus, I need input. Don't just say "good job". Tell me what was good about the job. Was it the scenario or the way I wrote the characters? Was it the comedy or the drama? Don't just tell me "Louise and Saito forever you (insult)!" Be specific. Am I not funny, or am funny but not focusing on that enough? Do I use too many characters or fail to take advantage of the amount of characters I can use? I know it may sound like I'm being demanding, but reviews, detailed reviews, positive or negative actually do fill me with a drive to write. So please, if you're reading this story, and you want to see more, please tell me so, and why. It WILL get things done, I promise you.

Monkey Business Part 1

"Me prove me worst member of Society with heat vision!" Bizzaro declared looking at his practice target. Beams of blue light streamed from his eyes, and the target froze over. "All melted!" Bizzaro declared proudly.

Mirror Master rolled his eyes, and threw a mirror behind his own practice dummy. Instantly a copy of himself emerged from it and gripped the dummy in a full-nelson. Mirror Master smirked and pressed several buttons on his wristband. The copy exploded, taking the dummy along with it.

"I can't take this anymore," Fouquet told Wardes. "I'm leaving. I'm gonna find this Justice League. They can probably help me figure out a way home."

"And leave me with all these freaks? I think not. I'm coming with you."

Wardes and Fouquet began to sneak out as the other members of the Society were focused on their demonstrations of their abilities, only for the last white Martian to phase shift from the floor, right in front of them.

"Fleeing somewhere?"

"What? Us? Flee? Ridiculous!" Fouquet babbled.

"Out of our way before I slice you in half," Wardes said. The white Matian stood perfectly still.

"Do you know why Phantasm put _me_ in charge of making sure no one chickened out?"

Wardes whipped his wand out, and with a quick motion, the wind sliced the Martian straight down the middle. His right half and his left half separated, and crumpled to the ground. Wardes smirked as he and Fouquet hurried out of the training room and towards the exit. But when Wardes opened the door to the outside, he was face to face with himself.

"It's because no man escapes the Martian Mankiller!" the Fake Wardes declared as his hand shifted into an oversized white one and slammed into Wardes, sending him right back through the door, and landing with a crash on the pool table. Fake Wardes shifted back into his gooey single eyed self and looked at Fouquet.

"He made me do it! I love the Society!" she pleaded.

"I can read your mind," Mankiller pointed out walking towards her. Fouquet walked backwards in fear and stumbled over her own cloak, landing seated, right on top of Wardes's stomach. She cowered in fear. "But you seem to have got the message."

The Martian Mankiller walked back towards the training compound.

Wardes and Fouqet were left alone. They looked at the exit. Then picked themselves up and followed the Martian.

* * *

"Well what do you think?" Hawk Girl asked Saito, sitting on one of Bruce Wayne's lawn chairs and sipping Alfred's famous lemonade.

"I've already got two swords, what do I need with a third one?" he asked swinging it around. "Not that I'm ungrateful."

"Well for one thing, we returned the sword you stole, and for another thing, this one is made of Nth metal."

"Nth metal?"

"It's a metal from space that disrupts… Oh my god, what does he put in this stuff, it is to _die _for!" Hawkgirl said, distracted by her lemonade after finishing her glass, she continued. "It disrupts magic. Wanna test it out?"

Saito looked her in the eye and nodded.

"Hey! Blondie! Show me that magic your so proud of."

"I've told you before my name is not Blondie! It's Eléonore Al-!"

"Blondie shaddup and summon a golem for him to fight."

Eléonore scoffed and waved her wand. A golem the size Wayne manor emerged from the ground. Saito's new Nth metal Katana began to crackle a strange electricity in reaction to the magic in the air.

"Take it down," Hawk Girl told Saito, raising a glass.

The Golem reached down to grab Saito, and he reacted by slicing off all the golem's finger off with a single swipe. Eléonore gasped and Hawk Girl asked Alfred for some more lemonade. Saito stayed focused and immediately ran between the golems legs, going to work on the left leg. He dug his sword into it, then ran around until he had carved a line right to the starting point he had first stuck the sword into. He then ran in front of the golem so he was out of reach of it. When Eléonore tried to make it move towards him, it lifted its left leg right off of its foot. When it put its stump of a leg down, it fell face first, completely helpless, pathetically trying to reach Saito. Saito casually walked past it and right up to Eléonore. She glanced left and right, then walked off in a huff.

"Well? What do ya think?" Hawk Girl asked as Saito pressed a button that caused the sword to fold away into its hilt.

"It really does disrupt all magic. Which puts me at a disadvantage as well," Saito pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"My Gandlfr powers weren't working. That was all me. If I'm gonna use this thing, I'm gonna need to train. Like Agnes always said."

"Seems that way. Though it shouldn't be a problem if it's its scabbard. Hey you know who has experience with Japanese swords?"

"Batman?"

"Batman."

"I guess I'll go ask him," Saito said, heading back into the mansion, only to be stopped by a cross looking Siesta.

"I'll ask him after lunch?" he asked his girlfriend.

* * *

"What are hotdogs made out of?" Siesta asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't eat it. Or anything else. Ever," Saito confessed. Siesta contemplated the tube of meat for a moment before taking another bite anyways.

"So how much longer do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"If this is really the work of some near omnipotent being, I don't think we have any say in the matter."

"Hey chicken legs," said a man in ridiculous looking visor. He twirled a knife in his fingers and licked his lips, demonically salivating. "Chicken Legs, Licken Legs heh-heh-heh."

Saito stood in front of Siesta, keeping his hands behind his back.

"Back off you mutant. Its broad daylight," Saito said, nudging his head towards the sun. The visor man just cackled as he began to advance towards the two. What he didn't see was Saito slip a pair of brass knuckles onto his right hand, and the markings on his left one glow. Before the visor man got the chance to think about striking, Saito's right hook had connected with his jaw and he slammed into the brick wall of "Bob and Bill's Legal Firm". He groaned and spit one of his teeth out.

"Are you okay?" Saito asked Siesta turning to find her quivering in fear.

"I hate it here! I hate everything about this place! Nothing good has happened since we got here!" she sobbed. Saito comforted her.

"There's one thing. I learned to appreciate who certain people in my life."

That got Siesta to smile a little. Until the boom.

"What was that?!" Siesta cried, as people ran screaming down the streets. Then she and Saito saw it. A gigantic, vicious monster monkey.

"Siesta I've got to-!"

"Just go. People might get hurt," she said looking away.

"I'll be back. I promise."

Saito ran into an alley, pulling off his back pack, and taking out his costume as Siesta watched.

"Don't break this one," she pleaded under her breathe. "Please Saito. Don't break this one."

* * *

Okami stood on a building, staring down at the twenty-four foot monster.

"That is one big monkey," he said to himself.

"That ain't no monkey son. That's Titano, and he's an ape," said a mysterious voice.

Okami glanced to the right, and saw an elderly looking man in a black cat suit.

"What does that make you?" he asked.

"I'm Wild Cat. I like to check out the new blood," he said, eyeing Okami with interest.

"Well, check me out while you help me deal with the monkey!" Okami declared, leaping from his building toward Titano.

"He's an Ape!" Wild Cat called after him before jumping after Okami. They both landed on the ape's nose. Its eyes crossed to look at the two of them, as they both threw a punch into Titano's eyes.

* * *

"You've done it Dragoness! You've saved the world!" Braniac 5 declared, as the Legion cheered.

"Curse you Dragoness! You haven't seen the last of me! Mark my words!" the Nazi Superman called out before spitting out some of his teeth.

Dragoness looked around at all the cheering faces, Kirche in particular looked so proud.

"I'm making you an official member of the Legion of Super Heroes!" Brainiac 5 declared to everyone.

"I… thank you!" Dragoness said. In all her life, she'd never felt so much pride.

"There's just one thing you need to do."

"What's that?"

"Wake up before NAZI Superman punches you all the way to Pluto!"

"Huh?" Dragoness said, as her eyes snapped open she was hurtling at speeds she didn't even know existed. She felt a slight bump, and for a split second, saw the inside of a building, and then another slight bump and she was back outside. She kept falling, until she crashed into the ground, creating a small crater when she landed.

"Geez this thing really works," she said looking at her flight ring. "So I guess I just passed out from fright."

"This time you'll pass out from death."

The Blue Wonder turned around found herself staring directly at a swastika. She looked up to see an evil grinning Superman. With an uppercut she was sent flying once again.

"Maybe I need to rethink this hero thing!" she cried as she crashed through several buildings.

* * *

"I'm… beginning to think I should rethink this whole… hero thing…" the Wolf Warrior said to himself, feeling the drool of the ape soak through his costume, as he desperately tried to hold Titano's mouth open to keep from being crunched by his teeth.

"Ah we all say that during our first couple mission's kid. You'll get used to it," Wild Cat pointed out, digging his claws into Titano's nostrils and pulling as hard as he could.

"Being in the mouth of a giant monkey isn't the sort of thing I WANT to get used to old man!"

"Tough, you'll have to! And it's an ape!"

Okami grimaced as reached behind him and pulled his sword from its sheath, which had been altered for the swords new short stature. With a flick, the blade extended to six feet long. Okami stuck it into the roof of Titano's mouth. The ape roared in pain, sending Okami flying from his mouth. Quick as he could, Okami drew his bullwhip and wrapped it around a street light. Doing a full circle, he perched atop it, and with a quick tug unwound the whip.

"Thank you gandlfr powers," he said rubbing the brass knuckles under his gloves. "Now back to the mo- WHOA!"

Okami leapt out of the way of Titano's giant foot as it smashed the street light. Okami looked for a fire escape, or a wall rough enough for him to crawl.

"I hope the old man's alright," he said as he began climbing.

* * *

An old man was minding his own business. Arranging some flowers in his apartment. He glanced over at his war trophies. Perfectly organized. His living room? Perfectly organized. Bathroom? Kitchen? Book shelf? All perfectly organized. He was a disciplined man. It came from his days in World War 2. But that was behind him now. The wars, the fighting, the super heroes, the NAZI super villains? None of them mattered anymore. He was retired. And nothing would ever change that. He looked out the window… and saw a giant apes fist headed right towards him. It smashed through his wall, and into him with the kind of force that could crush a man into a bloody pulp. The Ape's fist left the room, and it moved on. The old man stood up and looked around. His war trophies? Trashed! His living room? In shambles! Bathroom? Kitchen? Book shelf? In unacceptable condition! The old man fumed with rage he ran to what was left of his room and ripped the door off his closet. Muttering curse after curse, he put on his old uniform, but before he put the helmet on, he gripped his flesh on either side of his face and pulled. He pulled until the skin came right off to reveal the metallic skin that lie beneath. He threw his helmet on and leapt out of the hole that the ape had left, chasing it down the street as fast as he could.

* * *

"Wild Cat Get me out of this!" Okami screamed, desperately shoving a pair of kunai into Titano's fist, which was curled around his body.

"An' how do you suggest I do that, whippersnapper!" the elderly hero cried from Titano's other fist. The two heroes were completely helpless against this oversized ape. Flailing helplessly, in his hands neither could figure out the best way out. Fortunately, they didn't have to, as explosions suddenly flashed across the monster's chest. Roaring in pain, Titano dropped his hostages. Breaking his fall was easy enough for Okami with his gandlfr powers. The truly impressive feat was Wild Cat, neatly tumbling in the air and gripping onto a nearby street light, swinging right around, before doing an acrobatic flip back onto the ground.

"What was that?" Okami said, looking at the burned sections of the monsters fur as it nursed them.

"THAT, was me," said a voice from behind. Okami and Wild Cat turned around, to find a machine dressed in a World War 2 styled uniform. Okami drew his sword, and pointed it at the robot.

"Friend or foe!?" he demanded, only for Wild Cat to cuff him in the back of the head.

"That man just saved yer life ya little ingrate! Show some respect! How's it goin' G.I. Robot?"

"Wild Cat, you old coot! Still wastin' time with the young I see?"

"Uh, do you two know each other?"

"We only fought in the big one together!" Wild Cat declared heartily.

"Uh…? The big one?"

"World War II ya idjit!"

"Yeah, and I'm _supposed_ to retired, till you let that thing trash the apartment, which by the way I spent the last _five years_ of my life getting to absolute military perfection, and just finished _today_!" he shouted, pointing directly at Okami.

"What? How is this my… Less arguing more fighting the giant monkey!"

"It's an ape junior! Know yer damned primates!" G.I. Robot berated as the three returned to the battle with gusto. Okami lunged at Titano, and rammed his sword up to the hilt in Titano's right hand, while G.I. Robot grappled with the left, pulling his middle finger and thumb, until there was a loud crack, and Titano screamed from the combined pain in each hand. He stumbled around shaking his hands, desperate to get the pain out, when suddenly Wild Cat was on its nose and a mighty punch went right into the apes eyeball. It stumbled backwards, smashing right through a large building.

"We gotta wrap this up before we tear the whole city down!" Wild Cat cried, gracefully landing on his feet from his leap off Titano's nose.

"Figure something out junior! It's _your _trial run!" G.I. Robot yelled, preparing a missile from his chest.

"When the hell did this become my trial run?" Okami demanded, assuming a battle pose to be ready when Titano made his next move.

"When I said so ya little punk! Don't you sass with me, I was kickin' bad guy ass before you were in diapers!"

"Fine whatever," Okami conceded, rolling his eyes. "Obsolete old rustbucket." He added that last part under his breath.

Titano finally picked himself up, and prepared to slap his three enemies. As his hand came down, G.I. Robot fired his missile, blasting the hand away. Titano screamed and began sucking on his hand.

"Wait... I've got it! Old man!"

"What?" both Wild Cat and G.I. Robot asked turning to look at Okami.

"Robo Old Man!" Okami reiterated. "Do you have flash bangs?"

"Sure."

"How about tear gas?"

"Uh... Hang on... Got some mustard gas canisters."

"Good. Cause I've got a plan."

* * *

Within minutes, Okami and Wild Cat were waiting on the rooftops as G.I. Robot distracted the giant ape.

"Yeah that's right ugly! Right down here!"

Titano lunged towards the metal man roaring like the wild animal that he was.

"Now's our chance! Go go go go!" Wild Cat cried. He and Okami leapt from their rooftop and onto Titano's face. Quick as he could, Okami shoved the canisters of Mustard gas as far as he could into each of Titano's nostrils, while Wild Cat dangled a pair of flashbangs in front of Titano's eyes. Titano paused in confusion.

"Now Wild Cat, now!" Okami cried out. Okami yanked out the pins on the canisters of mustard gas, as Wild Cat pulled the pins on his flash bangs and threw them into Titano's eyes. The two the leapt off of Titano's face one final time as the flashbangs exploded, and the mustard gas in his nose was released. Titano howled in agony, clawing at his face desperately, but achieving nothing.

"Sensory overload," Okami said simply.

"Ha ha! That's for my apartment ya ugly freak! Yeah that's right! You don't step into this town without an old fashioned ass kickin'!"

"Guess this means I pass my trial run?" Okami asked Wild Cat while G.I. Robot kept yelling at Titano as he began to teeter back and forth.

"Don't ask me, ask him," Wild Cat pointed out.

"Hey robocop!"

"Eh?"

"How was my trial run?" exactly as the last word exited his mouth, Okami and Wild Cat noticed it. Titano was beginning to tip forward. "Uh..."

"You get a D-. That was some of the sloppiest work I've ever seen. Not only did you let that thing decimate the damn city, but the only reason you beat it was entirely because I showed up to help you!"

"Robot..."

"You've gotta pay attention to your enemy. Be constantly prepared for every single eventuality."

"Robot!" Wild Cat cried, pointing behind G.I. Robot. G.I. Robot looked behind himself in time to see Titano begin to fall towards him.

"Whoa nelly!" he screamed and ran for it. Too late. His body was crushed beneath Titano's chin and his head was sent flying before landing spinning at the feet of Okami.

"Not one word junior! Wild Cat, would you kindly take me to Batman?"

"It's alright Robot. Okami knows who Batman is."

"Oh well in that case, hop to it Junior!"

Okami sighed and picked up G.I. Robot's head and went for the rest of his body.

"I'll get that stuff sport. You just get him to Batman," Wild Cat said, moving to G.I. Robot's body.

"Thanks' Wild Cat."

"And by the way, I give ya a B+."

"Ah, whadda you know ya old coot?" Okami said, blushing beneath his mask.

"Hurry up junior! Get your rear in gear! Hup two three four! Hup two three four!"

"Pushy little head aren't ya?" Okami said annoyed.

* * *

The trip back to Wayne Manor would have been painless enough, had Saito not had to carry a cantankerous old hunk of metal.

"Who're you callin' old!"

"I didn't say old. I said obsolete!"

"I'm the most advanced piece of hardware YOU'LL ever see!"

"I'm from Japan! Building more advanced pieces of hardware than you is what we do for elementary school science fairs!" Saito bluffed.

"Hey! Just cause I fought your people in the big one, does NOT mean I'm dumb enough to believe every stereotype I hear about ya, ya greasy yella skinned sneak!"

"I don't even know what any of that means!"

"And you're better off for it!"

"Why are we still yelling?!"

"I don't know!"

The two continued arguing up the walkway to Wayne Manor, Saito's backpack holding his costume, and dangling loosely from his back.

"Wait," G.I. Robot said. Saito paused, and looked at the door. Which was ripped off of its hinges.

"Suit up kid! Now!"

"Shut up you idiot! Don't let them hear you!"

Saito quickly slipped into his costume, and into the manor, carefully snuck to the living room, where he heard a gruff yet sophisticated voice speaking.

"… now all you have to do, Mr. Wayne is sign this contract."

Okami glanced at the head of the robot on his hand, and gestured with his head towards the entrance to the living room. G.I. Robot winked with his mechanical eye lid to show he understood. Okami carefully moved the head so that he could see what was going on. G.I. Robot said one word under his unnecessary fake breath.

"Grodd."


End file.
